Love Eternal: A Marbecca fanfic
by Vizsla Girl
Summary: Rebecca has a new outlook on life as Chief Designer for LCL and with a new love interest by her side, she seems happy when suddenly her life is turned upside down by Marlene's untimely return from L.A., will they find their way back to each other? (Strictly for amusement purposes only)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Eternal: A Marbecca fanfic**

By Vizsla Girl

Rebecca has a new outlook on life as Chief Designer at LCL and with a new love interest by her side, she seems happy when suddenly her life is turned upside down by Marlene's untimely return from LA, will they find their way back to each other?

**CHAPTER 1**

Rebecca sat quietly at her designing table, pencil in hand and a blank sketchpad before her. The spring and summer collections were a big success and now with mid summer upon them it was time for the fall designs. Rebecca stared blankly at the sketchpad when the sound of clicking heels coming up the stairs snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

"Kim," Rebecca quickly spoke out, "It's good your back, how was your vacation?" she managed to ask as Kim sat her coffee cup on the corner of the design table, Kim didn't answer immediately she was distracted by her cell phone ringing in her purse. "Damn phone," she blurted out as she fished it from her bag. "I'm sorry," she replied as the phone went silent. "It was wonderful, Spain in summer, well," she blushed, "Emilio and I had a romantic time," she giggled.

Rebecca nodded with a smile, "Well I'm glad for you both but work is waiting and you know how Tanja is, she's hoping your trip to Spain was also a working vacation," Kim rolled her eyes and sighed deeply she calmly replied in a whisper, "I should probably get to my office before she gets here," Kim picked up her coffee and slung her purse over her shoulder she hesitated for a second before turning back to Rebecca. "By the way I talked to Marlene last night and she asked about you," Rebecca slowly raised her head up and managed a slight grin. "Oh, how are things going in L.A?" she asked casually.

Kim shook her head and chuckled, "She's fine, tired though but the theater and Jakob Bailey have been a godsend for her," Rebecca felt anguish in her heart the sound of Marlene's name caused the pit of her stomach to knot. "I see," the words finally fell from her lips. "I told her you have had great success with your collections and that you enjoyed annoying Tanja as Chief Designer," Kim added laughing. "True," Rebecca stated as she began to sketch an ideal on her pad. Kim quickly walked to her office and as she did Rebecca stopped sketching and allowed her mind to wonder back to Marlene. It had been two long years since Marlene's departure for L.A. Rebecca knew that she must let her go but the mention of her name caused her to pause and reflect.

Rebecca grinned impishly at the though of Marlene and the things they had once shared, with her fist tucked neatly under her chin Rebecca continued to reminisce when she was suddenly startled from her thoughts by an attentive woman. "Hello Rebecca are you there?" she asked grasping her firmly by the shoulders. "Good morning," Rebecca answered bending forward and quickly kissing her. "You seemed lost, are you alright?" she asked savoring the kiss from Rebecca.

Katherine Schmidt was a beautiful woman with long raven black hair and charming green eyes that had fire in them, her frame lean and petite, her skin evenly tanned and she complemented Rebecca quiet well. Katherine was of Portuguese and German descent she had moved from Berlin to Dusseldorf after meeting Rebecca at a fashion show the previous summer. Rebecca became smitten with Katherine and her talents and offered her a job designing teen fashion for LCL.

Rebecca stared deeply into her eyes, "lunch at Schneider's," she quipped. "Noon?" Katherine questioned her before heading to her workstation. Rebecca's eyes followed her every step as Marlene crept back into her mind. Katherine was different from the blue eyed, blond Rebecca had so desperately fell in love with. "Tanja is looking for you," snapped Jessica peeping her head around the corner, Rebecca frowned and rolled her eyes. "I guess she want's me to come to her office?" she asked Jessica in a sarcastic tone. Jessica's grin was snide as she strolled past Rebecca, a roll of fabric tucked under her arm, "I'm just the messenger," she remarked. Rebecca slowly pulled herself away from her table and headed downstairs to Tanja's office.

Rebecca entered Tanja's office after a slight knock on the door she plopped down in the chair in front of her desk. "I hope this is important the fall designs are in need of my attention," Rebecca spoke bluntly. Tanja smiled sitting her coffee cup down on her desk. "The fall designs will get done I have no doubt about your work ethic Rebecca and I'm sure you'll work overtime to do so but I need something else from you," Tanja spoke curtly. "What now Tanja what could be more important than the fall fashion you'll have my head for in a few short months if it doesn't get done?" Rebecca questioned crossing her arms and staring blankly at her. Tanja's look became serious, "Sebastian and I have decided to remarry," her words were sharp and to the point. Rebecca shook her head in disbelief, "Really isn't this about the sixth time?" she asked in a murmur. "Never mind that," Tanja scolded.

"Sebastian and I will marry next month at Konigsbrunn, I want you to design me a dress," she mused catching Rebecca off guard. "A dress," Rebecca couldn't help but blurt the words out, "And when do you need this dress?" she further questioned Tanja. Tanja chuckled as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the door and peered out before closing the blind. "This is important to Emma Rebecca, I want to look my best," Tanja interjected turning back towards a baffled Rebecca. Rebecca sighed deeply, "And what exactly are you wanting, I mean I have this trip to Rome planned next week for the Boutique opening," she stood up from her chair and approached Tanja. "Katherine can handle the trip to Rome, I need you here, I'd like a fitting early next week," Tanja politely demanded.

Rebecca's heart sank as she listened to Tanja carry on about the wedding. Rebecca said nothing more she checked her watch for the time and quickly left Tanja's office. Rebecca walked down to Schneider's and found Katherine sitting patiently at a table for two. "Sorry I'm a little late," Rebecca winced. Katherine smiled and answered, "I've come to live with it, you, had a meeting with Tanja?" Rebecca kissed her cheek in reassurance. "Yes there's always something she wants or is plotting," Rebecca added. Katherine placed her hand gently on Rebecca's forearm and calmed her. "Please let's enjoy lunch and not worry about work gossip," she reminded Rebecca, they order from the menu.

The waiter brought them each a glass of chilled wine, Rebecca sipped it to sooth her raw nerves. Katherine noticed Rebecca being quiet and picking at the food on her plate. "Ok out with it," Katherine ordered before Rebecca starved herself. Rebecca looked up at her with a hazy gaze from her dark brown eyes she swallowed hard, "Tanja and Sebastian have decided to remarry next month and she wants me to design her a dress," Rebecca said dropping her fork onto her plate and motioning the waiter to bring another glass of wine. "Oh I see," Katherine appeared curious. "I won't be able to make the trip to Rome as we had planned," she mentioned in anger. Katherine reached to Rebecca and embraced her shoulders, "I can't say I'm not disappointed but we don't have to go we can try for another time," Katherine's attitude was positive.

Rebecca shook her head as she answered her, "I won't be going but you will it's what Tanja has decided," Katherine laid her napkin on the table and folded her hands together, "By myself, is she serious?" she muttered and awaited a clear word from Rebecca. "I'm afraid so," Rebecca frowned as she answered her. "I just won't go," Katherine announced loudly. "You have to it's the opening and it can't be missed, someone has to represent LCL and Tanja has made her choice." Rebecca retorted. "Me?" Katherine asked Rebecca again as if she was unsure of what she had just heard. "Yes you," Rebecca was deliberate, "Think about it Katherine Tanja is entrusting you to something big it's part of your future with LCL," Katherine felt breathless, "I don't know Rebecca, I'm a fashion designer not a business woman," she pleaded. "You'll do fine I have faith in you and it's about fashion," Rebecca calmed her with her smile and words. They finished their lunch and the last of their wine. "Now I have a dress to design and you have a trip to Rome to plan," Rebecca stated they paid the tab and headed back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tanja eagerly paced awaiting Rebecca's arrival to the castle with the wedding dress for a first fitting. A knock came to the door and Tanja ordered Rebecca in. "I thought you'd never get here!" she exclaimed as if in a bad mood. "I got delayed Benjamin told me he's leaving and we won't have an Art Director," Rebecca mentioned unzipping the dress bag and removing the gown. Tanja's face lit up as she eyed the unique design with sparkling sequences on it she ran her thumb across the fine laced collar.

Tanja arched her eye brow and with a deep sigh spoke, "Lovely, I think you've out done yourself," Tanja slipped into the dress and stood before the full length mirror turning slightly from side to side. Rebecca removed her pincushion from the dress bag. "Turn around," she motioned tugging at the waistline she reached forward pinning the right side where there was a slight gap. "That should do it, I'm glad you approve," Rebecca quietly remarked.

Tanja raised her arms as Rebecca further examined the shoulder area. "So who's your Maid of Honor this time, Ansgar?" She questioned in a joking manner. Tanja crossed her arms and frowned before answering, "Marlene," she voiced in firm deliberation. Tanja's answer shot a volt of uneasiness through Rebecca, "Marlene," her voiced cracked as she gave Tanja a rigid look. "Yes Marlene, why the shocked look Rebecca? I really wanted to tell you earlier but Katherine," Rebecca's face became sullen she quickly cut her off.

"Katherine has nothing to do with this," her mouth quivered in anger as she addressed Tanja. Tanja clinched her jaw tightly, "Do I detect you still have feelings for Marlene?" She questioned with a chuckle under her breath. Rebecca felt tormented by Tanja's stabbing comments, she wasn't quick to answer Marlene had never been a part of Rebecca's conversations with Katherine. "For heaven sakes Rebecca," Tanja blasted out, "Have you not told Katherine about Marlene?" Tanja's face now close to Rebecca's, Rebecca turned away in an attempt to avoid her questioning. "Rebecca answer me," Tanja demanded in a crass tone.

Rebecca lowered her head and then slightly raised it facing Tanja in bewilderment. "No, no she doesn't know and I don't want her to," Rebecca spoke stumbling over her words, Tanja smirked and gasped she now had leverage against Rebecca. "There is no reason to tell her, Marlene and I have been over for a long time, Katherine doesn't need to be reminded of a past that I've moved on from," Rebecca pleaded following Tanja to the bathroom to retrieve the dress. Tanja quickly undressed and neatly folded the dress over her forearm. "I can't promise you anything Rebecca and there are no real promises that someone at LCL won't say something either, you should be prepared for the fall out, not telling Katherine the truth only confirms that Marlene is still the love of your life," The words Tanja spoke ripped through Rebecca like the jagged edge of a knife.

I I'll handle it as I see fit," Rebecca retorted, Tanja laughed handing her the dress, "So tell me Rebecca is this why Katherine is living in the loft and not here at the castle?" She bluntly asked. "It's really none of your business but I will answer, I'm not ready for a live in getting over Marlene wasn't easy and having someone else," Tanja sternly interjected, "Everyone knows your sleeping with her and as you've just claimed you're over Marlene," Rebecca could only stare she felt trapped by Tanja's truthful harshness. "Really Rebecca you'll never love anyone the way you love Marlene," Rebecca's face became flushed with anger she quickly bagged the dress and stammered to the door she looked back to Tanja with a cutting glance, a Lahnstein glance of disaccord she said nothing more slamming the door on her way out.

Rebecca retreated to her room the words Tanja spoke stung her insides deeply she lay on the bed too angry to cry. She rolled over onto her back placing her hands behind her head and starring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Rebecca finally allowed her emotions take over she began to sob her thoughts were of Marlene. Rebecca searching her mind knew that for once Tanja was telling the truth Marlene would always be the love of her life no matter how hard she tried to forget her. She grimaced at the thought of Katherine and how she had carefully built a relationship with her not wanting to destroy it. Standing behind Katherine and their relationship was what she needed to focus on.

Katherine cared deeply for Rebecca there was never a doubt about her feelings from the moment they met. She loved fashion as Rebecca did and they worked endless hours together designing. Rebecca tried to reason it all out when her cell phone rang bringing her back to her senses. "Hello," she answered as she arose from the bed wiping her face with the back of her hand, "Do you miss me?" Katherine asked in a romantic gesture. "Yes," Rebecca replied solemnly, "You'll be home tomorrow?" Rebecca's question heightened Katherine's desire to return home and spend some much needed time with her. "My flight arrives at five do you want to meet at the loft?" She asked. "I'll be there," Rebecca answered with a half grin she hung up tossing her phone back to the bed.

Rebecca could feel the tightness grasping her chest the desire to breath escaping her she rubbed her aching temples and further contemplated her situation. "Marlene," the words escaped her lips, "Why?" she asked herself in a whisper. Rebecca knew that Katherine deserved the truth about her past something she had managed to avoid. Rebecca knelt alongside the bed pulling out the LCL box that contained the memories of her first true love she opened it and viewed it's contents. The multi colored scarf Marlene often wore suddenly warmed her heart she smiled holding it to her face the sweet scent of Marlene's perfume still lingered filling the void of loneliness she felt.

Rebecca laid the scarf gently on the bed and picked up a picture of the two of them in happier times. She pulled a pillow closer to the box laying her head down on it. Rebecca once again became emotional she wept the tears falling like rain drops on the picture she held. "I will always in my heart cherish what we had," She spoke aloud she sat the picture back into the box along with the scarf and secured the top pushing it to the corner of the bed. Rebecca understood that she must tell Katherine about Marlene before some else did.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Marlene had just finished packing the rest of the moving boxes when a loud knock came to the door of her apartment. She quickly answered thinking the movers were there to pick up the last of her belongings. "Jakob," she expressed with a pleasant smile as she showed him in, "What brings you here?" she added. Jakob Bailey was a tall, thin built, blue eyed blond his face rugged but handsome. He walked into the apartment without an immediate word stroking the goatee on his chin and pondered the question she had just asked him.

"Are you sure?" He hesitated, Marlene sighed closing the door behind him. "We've been over this time and time again Jakob, I need to go home two years is a longtime away from my family and besides my work visa expires soon, can you please try and understand I need this change, I need to see if anything exists for me there," Jakob grasped her gently by the shoulders. "I need you here things have been a success and everyone loves you in the theater," He politely argued, "Besides we can work on your visa, really Marlene you've just spent a year in Graphic Design School there's so much waiting for you here," He begged with an anxious voice.

Marlene shook her head her blue eyes pierced his, "Who is he?" Jakob sternly questioned. "Really Jakob there is no one," Marlene replied in an attempted smile. "I can't believe you want to leave, not like this, I want you to stay, I thought we could work on being more than just friends." Jakob lowered his head towards Marlene's face he kissed her lips pulling her closer to his body. Marlene quickly pulled away she had a stressed look of disapproval on her face.

"Please Jakob don't, I like you and I'm grateful for everything you've done you've gone above and beyond for me but I'm not looking for any commitments and certainly not one that's long distance," Marlene spoke clearly as Jakob sat on the sofa resting his hands on his knees, a disturbed look on his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that," He found it hard to look directly at Marlene, "You know I kept my distance thinking you might come around," Marlene clutched his chin in her hand pulling his face up to hers, "Jakob you'll always be a special person to me but I'm not ready for any involvement, I came here wanting a fresh start a new chapter in my life," He sighed deeply loosening his necktie, "You'll be missed," he assured her with his smile.

Marlene's facial expression became sad she cherished her stay in L. A. the friends she had made working the theater her love for graphic design but in her heart she knew that her time there had come to past. Marlene thought of the many possibilities that awaited her in Dusseldorf she just had to make them happen. "I enjoyed all the good times we shared Jakob and I won't ever forget them," She remarked kindly. Jakob stood up from the sofa and embraced her again, "I have some business to attend to in Koln soon could we make a date to see each other?" Marlene stepped back from his embrace, "Absolutely, I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Her grin eased his tension he brushed the sleeve of her shirt with his hand and gazed into her eyes. "I could make you happy," Marlene walked to the door and opened it for him. Please Jakob, I can't," She murmured lowering her head.

Jakob straightened his necktie and suit jacket before walking through the opened door. "I'll leave you then," He bid her a safe farewell, "I won't forget you," She gently spoke, he turned from her making his way down the hall pausing for a second before hearing the creaking noises of the door closing behind him. Marlene took a seat on the sofa Jakob had just vacated a tear fell from her eye she thought of home and Rebecca. Marlene had never shared with Jakob or anyone else about her real reasons for leaving Dusseldorf or about the woman she had fallen hopelessly in love with. Marlene knew in the deepest part of her heart there would never be anyone for her but Rebecca.

Marlene laid her head back against the plush pillows of the sofa and thought of the wedding and what Rebecca's reaction would be to seeing her again. She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her blue jeans and quickly found the last picture she had taken of Rebecca, a much happier time she thought to herself. Marlene rubbed her thumb across the picture as if to caress it, "I love you," She managed to say in a whisper. She then scrolled to Thomas's number and called him their conversation was brief she gave him the flight information and reminded him to tell no one. The movers picked up the boxes and readied them for shipment. Marlene rolled her suitcase out in to the hall laying the key under the rug she took one more look inside and with a smile closed the door in preparation of her journey.

The flight was long with several layovers but with all that behind her a very tired and happy Marlene set foot on the ground in Dusseldorf. Thomas patiently waited at the baggage claim area while Biggi held onto a very lively Tommy. Marlene's eyes flooded with tears at the sight of them the homecoming was joyous. Thomas grasped her and held her tightly. Biggi with her welcoming smile collected the rest of her things and they headed for home.

The apartment appeared the same to Marlene as she had left it two years earlier. Thomas placed her luggage in the downstairs bedroom, Biggi fixed them a glass of wine and they curled up on the sofa while Thomas put a sleeping Tommy down for an afternoon nap. "He sure has grown," Marlene commented, "Yes and into everything," Biggi laughed. Biggi all smiles asked Marlene, "Are you home for the wedding?" Marlene grinned sipping her wine before answering her, "Actually I'm home for good," Biggi had a stare of surprise she looked up to Thomas. "You didn't tell me," He shrugged his shoulders and Marlene interjected. "Please don't be angry I asked him not to say anything it's not that I didn't want you to know, I wasn't sure at first but home is where I want to be," Biggi gladly acknowledge her with a nod.

Thomas began to rub the tired and aching shoulders of his daughter, "My girl is home," He voiced firmly. Biggi reached forward and gave her a welcoming embrace. "We have much to talk about, I'll fix dinner now," Biggi then moved to the kitchen and Thomas took a seat next to Marlene. "You look great, L. A. has been good to you," Marlene chuckled, "Yes a great experience, I learned a lot while I was there," Thomas gave her the Wolfe stare, "Is everything alright?" Marlene hesitated slightly, "Hard work and long hours but to be honest I've never been more homesick than I have in these last few months," He probed her face with a concerned eye and whispered under his breath, "I hope this has nothing to do with the Lahnstein's other then this wedding,"

Marlene stood up from the sofa facing her father. "Now dad you've had no problems accepting Hagen back into Dana's life, you've even dealt with them moving away and besides Kim is truly a Lahnstein at heart," Thomas frowned at being faced with the truth, "You're right dammit," He shuttered, "Rebecca," He spoke her name causing Marlene's heart to skip a beat. "Rebecca is not up for discussion, I'm not here to rekindle an old flame, we've both moved on or at least I have," She remarked with confidence but the truth was she hadn't really heard anything from or about Rebecca that wasn't LCL related nor was she ready for her father to know her real feelings.

Biggi called from the kitchen for Thomas to help set the table. "Rebecca is still dealing with Tanja and the rest of the Lahnstien clan but she's been a big help to Kim, your sister has managed to do well there," Thomas added as they sat down to eat dinner. Marlene quickly replied, "Rebecca will always be just like the rest of the Lahnstein's when it comes to family matters and LCL," Biggi spoke up, "Rebecca and I have befriended each other she's shown me a lot about the castle," Marlene stared at her with some apprehension. "I didn't realize you were still working there," Biggi smiled, "Yes I enjoy the work."

Marlene became perplexed she sipped her water and cleared her throat, "How is she really?" Biggi and Thomas could see the paleness covering Marlene's face. "She's well and has a lovely girlfriend," Biggi mentioned casually. Marlene's heart sank to her feet she felt cold and uneasy. "Will you excuse me I'm tired, I need to lay down," She stood up from the table as Thomas and Biggi quietly watched her enter the bedroom. Thomas looked to Biggi, "Shh," She ordered him, he sighed loudly, "You could have waited," He spoke keeping his voice to a whisper. "She needed to know the truth Thomas," Biggi replied clearing the dishes from the table.

"I somehow think my daughter is not being honest," Thomas revealed. "She's been through a lot Thomas, she was in love, dedicated, you can't totally blame Rebecca it takes two to make a relationship work," She quickly reminded him. Thomas grumbled whispering obscenities under his breath. Biggi's look, became cross, "You can't lay total blame on the Lahnstein's like it or not your daughter will always belong to her whether they're together or not they have a history, a connection and no matter how hard you try, that you will never break," Biggi's voice rang loudly in Thomas's ear. "I just want her to be happy no more pain or uncertainty," He warned, Biggi shook her head at his stubbornness.

Marlene tossed her shoes and sweater to the floor and curled up on the bed. She pulled her hair back from her face tucking it behind her ear. A tear travelled from the corner of her eye down to her cheek she took her index finger and carefully traced the pattern on the bedspread. Marlene's mind wondered back to the moment she and Rebecca had made love there for the last time and how painful it was denying Rebecca another chance. She wept until the need for sleep encompassed her body and her every thought.

Biggi prepared Marlene a hot cup of tea she opened the door and Marlene slowly rose up she stretched rubbing the haziness from her eyes. "I though you could use a cup of tea," She walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed. Marlene took it from her, "Thank you," Biggi remained quiet, Marlene sipped the hot tea, "Hmmm, it's good," She complemented Biggi setting the cup down on the nightstand. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," Biggi stated with concern. Marlene shook her head, "It's ok I should have been better prepared," Biggi sighed, "Your never really prepared when it comes to loving someone there will always be ups and downs in any relationship and having the courage to admit you were wrong is noble," Marlene was intrigued by Biggi's motherly advise. "I guess I was a little obvious?" She asked. "Rebecca is strong willed and she puts on a good front but I could tell she really misses you," Marlene looked at her curiously.

Biggi continued she could sense Marlene was beginning to relax, "Two years is a longtime for anyone to endure being away from the one person they know makes their life complete," She further advised. "I didn't think, I never thought she would meet someone that could make her as happy as I," Marlene felt some conceit in the words she spoke. "Life goes on, it doesn't mean that she stopped loving you but you have to admit all was not good between you both when you left," Biggi remarked. "I only saw it from the mistakes Rebecca made we conveniently let our careers and lack of communication dictate how things were going to be, the fight just wasn't in me," Marlene talked openly. "Your father is very concerned about your welfare," Biggi related, "But I've eased his mind, he realizes you must work this out for yourself and that if you need help then you'll ask for it," Biggi stood up and covered Marlene's feet with the bedspread, "Finish your tea and get some rest," Marlene pulled the bedspread up to her arms, "Biggi, thank you it meant a lot". She smiled closing the door allowing Marlene the time to reflect.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Rebecca turned the key in the lock to the heavy wooden door that secured the loft she entered flipping on the light switch and settled in awaiting Katherine's arrival from the airport. She looked at the numerous pictures of the two of them that Katherine had displayed around the apartment. Rebecca grinned thinking about how good life had been a collaboration of their talents and the hard work that made significant differences to LCL.

She sat on the bed in thought everything she could possibly want laid before her. Designing fashion had finally come to its fruition. Rebecca's mind reeled at the thought of Katherine her companion and confidant, but the stir about Marlene returning made those thoughts difficult.

Rebecca felt the uncontrollable fluttering in her chest cavity, Marlene, the wedding, her family problems. She raised herself up further on the bed pulling her knees under her chin she closed her eyes and relaxed against the bed pillows. Rebecca's thoughts became hazy her mind wondered back to the spin the bottle game, her heart pounded remembering the kiss they shared, a kiss that signified to Rebecca how Marlene truly felt. She touched her fingers to her lips in a giggle, "I can always go back to those thoughts," She related out loud.

"What thoughts?" A curious but familiar voice asked startling Rebecca from her daydream. Rebecca sensed a cold chill covering her, "I was just designing in my head," She mentioned barely getting the words out. She quickly removed herself from the bed embracing Katherine with force. "I've missed you too," Katherine announced. Rebecca cleared her throat, "Sorry," She replied loosening the tight grip she had on her. "I was just eager to see you," Rebecca grabbed the suitcase from Katherine's hand and placed it near the foot of the bed. She stared deeply into Katherine's eyes pressing her lips against hers in a romantic kiss. "Hmm, I could come home to this everyday," She whispered in a moan as Rebecca's lips traced the side of her neck. Katherine caressed Rebecca's shoulders leaning forward and breathing heavily into Rebecca's ear. Katherine became intense as Rebecca playfully teased her. "I love you," She uttered, "Please move in with me Rebecca," The words she spoke caused a penetrating echo in Rebecca's ear She cautiously pulled away from Katherine.

Katherine opened her eyes to a solemn Rebecca, "What's wrong did I say something to upset you?" she asked in hesitation. Rebecca walked over to the picture window and gazed out at the night skyline. "I'm not ready Katherine, I'm not ready for a live in situation, I'm sorry if this ruins your evening but," Rebecca became silent, Katherine moved slowly towards her she grabbed her hands and held them in hers. "Rebecca did I do something to make you feel this way? Please I don't understand, I love you, if saying it makes you feel uncomfortable then what should I do?" She pleaded the tears welled up in her eyes. Rebecca felt a wave of anxiety encircling her.

Rebecca had never really told Katherine she was in love with her she avoided it because of the painful reality it caused. "It's not you, it's me," Rebecca smiled she softly caressed the side of Katherine's face with the tips of her fingers. "I want to be with you," She continued, "But I'm just not ready for that type of commitment, living together is what two people do when they know it's right," Katherine bowed her head wiping away the tears that had accumulated on her face. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you I love you or asked you to move in, silly me, obviously I've been reading this relationship all wrong," Rebecca pulled Katherine into an embrace.

"It's not wrong to feel that way, I do want you, I just feel we need to take it slow," Rebecca's words seemed to calm Katherine. "I admit I was a little overwhelmed when I came in and found you in my bed," They both laughed, Katherine walked into the kitchen, Rebecca closely behind her. "Hey your tired a long trip will do that," Rebecca commented, "I should go," Katherine managed a smile, "Don't you want to know about Rome?" She questioned in an attempt to compose herself. "I should go, get some rest, Rome can wait until tomorrow," Rebecca replied slipping on her leather jacket.

Katherine followed Rebecca to the door she placed her hand atop Rebecca's shoulder pulling her back, "Please stay," She quietly begged. Rebecca turned around and kissed her, "We will have some alone time together soon, I promise," Katherine nodded unsure of why Rebecca was acting so strange. "Good night then," She softly kissed Rebecca again, "I'll see you tomorrow," Rebecca turned up the collar to her jacket and walked out she mounted her bike and slowly rode along the Rhine stopping at a park not far from LCL. She found the old bench under the maple tree that she and Marlene shared on their numerous walks through the park.

Rebecca sat down removing her helmet and unzipping her jacket, she fetched her cell phone from the interior pocket. Rebecca thumbed through the contacts until she found Marlene's number. She gazed at her picture desperate to call her and hear the sound of her voice, she trembled inside, the pit of her stomach in a knot, "What am I doing?" She grappled quickly turning off her phone, securing it back into her pocket. The ride back to the castle was sobering the rest of the night was restless with many anxieties.

Rebecca poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to her designing table, she opened her portfolio and began sorting out the fall sketches. "Rebecca," Tanja's voice rang out loudly. "Is Katherine here yet?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked around the room, "No she must be running late," Tanja approached her with a surprised expression, "You haven't talked with her?" Rebecca raised her coffee cup to her lips and took a sip before answering her, "Yes we talked but not about Rome," Tanja began to riffle through Rebecca's sketches she looked at her with a slight grin, "Have her come to my office when she arrives," Tanja handed the sketches back to Rebecca and departed to her office.

Rebecca reorganized her sketches and began focusing on the wedding dress that was posed on the mannequin. She uncovered it and began examining the last minor touch ups she needed to make. Katherine quietly made her way towards Rebecca, "Good morning," She spoke Rebecca quickly turned around to her a dress pin protruded from her mouth, "How are you?" She asked pulling the pin out and moving closer to her. "Rested," She plainly answered. Rebecca attempted to grasp Katherine's hand but she pulled it away. Rebecca gave her a look of concern, "Is everything all right? Katherine laid her portfolio on the table and folded her arms in dismay.

"You tell me after last night I'm not sure what I should expect from you," Katherine answered abruptly. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt your feelings," Rebecca tried to reassure her. Katherine shook her head, "Maybe I shouldn't have pressured you, I apologize for doing that," Rebecca's tension began to ease, "Uh, no really I should have been more sensitive to your needs," She stuttered before continuing, "Tanja was looking for you earlier she asked that you come to her office as soon as possible," Katherine with a deep sigh picked up her portfolio, "I have some catching up to do as well, we should talk later," She remarked frankly making her way to the top of the stairs. "Hey," Rebecca stopped her, "How about dinner tonight, just the two of us, a little music?" Katherine found it hard to resist the sexy stare Rebecca gave her, "My schedule is full today but I'm sure I can clear it early this evening," Rebecca grinned, "Seven then, Schneider's?" Katherine gladly accepted her invitation.

Rebecca sensed the anger Katherine was feeling she felt remorseful for lying to her about who and what she was thinking about the night before. Rebecca detested lying too much of it had gone on in her past where Marlene was concerned. Rebecca wanted a fresh start and without obstacles regarding her past relationship, Katherine needed the truth something Rebecca had already procrastinated about for far too long. "Rebecca," Tanja called out standing next to the mannequin, Rebecca hazy from her thoughts answered, "Just need to get it to the seamstress and then you can try in on," Tanja lifted up the sleeve, "Are there any other changes that need to be made?" Tanja asked further examining Rebecca's work. "No, it's already met with your approval, are you wanting changes now?" Rebecca walked over pulling the mannequin out.

Tanja turned the mannequin to view the back of the dress she remained silent for a moment as Rebecca patiently awaited an answer from her. "It's lovely and as beautiful as the one you made for Marlene," The hair raised on the nape of Rebecca's neck she looked around the room for Katherine's presence. Tanja eyed her reaction, "Don't worry Rebecca I have Katherine working on a project," Rebecca removed the dress from the mannequin, I'll get this to the seamstress right a way it should be ready this afternoon," Rebecca frowned and answered in hast. "Let me know and I'll come up for a fitting," Tanja barked and walked away. Rebecca's heart pounded in frustration she delivered the dress to the seamstress with strict instructions.

Rebecca's head began to ache with anticipation about the finished product the anger she felt caused her to pace in frustration. Kim entered the designing area and grasped Rebecca by the shoulder. "What was that about?" Rebecca wrinkled her forehead her jawline taught she spoke out, "What a bitch!" She exclaimed wildly, Kim was in agreement. "Did she not like the dress?" Kim questioned a sullen Rebecca, "She made reference to the dress I designed for Marlene," Kim rolled her eyes, "I guess it wasn't good enough, right?" Rebecca laughed with sarcasm, "Do I really need to answer that? The seamstress should be finished with it this afternoon and I will be done with this whole wedding mess," Rebecca picked up her portfolio and walked out of the designing area leaving Kim to ponder Tanja's motives.

Schneider's was busy for a Monday evening. Thomas opened the door for Biggi, Marlene, Kim and Emilio they were seated by the piano bar and order drinks. Thomas decided a family night out was a good way to celebrate Marlene returning home. Marlene and Kim shared stories about their childhood over dinner. Marlene talked at length about the theater and L. A. Thomas, Biggi, Kim and Emilio got up to dance leaving Marlene alone at the table. Marlene's eyes scanned the room when she suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure enter and be seated across from them at a table for two. "Rebecca," she spoke in a whisper her heart racing but then quickly sinking to her feet when an attractive woman approached Rebecca sitting down and grasping her hand.

Marlene could see them laughing and touching each other freely and in a romantic way. Rebecca, in spite of what Marlene hoped for appeared happy. Marlene could only watch as Rebecca got up and took Katherine in her arms for a slow dance. Marlene's breath escaped her the need to leave overwhelmed her. The others returned to the table to find her in a fixed stare. Kim immediately saw what had her sister so intrigued and with a nudge of her hand interrupted her thoughts. "Hey are you ok?" Marlene turned towards her and calmly answered, "Yes I'm fine, I would like to go if everyone is ready," They were all in agreement quickly escaping before Rebecca noticed them.

Kim sent Emilio home with Thomas and Biggi as she and Marlene decided to have a drink at No Limits. They found No Limits quiet and not as crowded as Schneider's. They sat at a table in the far corner away from the bar and prying ears. "So is Ollie still running No Limits?" Marlene asked. "Yes when he's not traveling, he's in Spain with his new love interest Jorge," Kim replied taking a sip of wine. "Good for him, he's such a great guy, I'm glad he's finally found happiness," Kim smiled knowing her sister all too well and thinking they would avoid talking about the real reasons she had returned home. "Out with it," Kim demanded catching Marlene by surprise she shrugged her shoulders in a vain attempt to disregard her sister's questioning. "Out with what?" Marlene played on her words.

"Why did you come home? I mean L. A. Hello!" she exclaimed getting Marlene's full attention. "I was ready to come home, I missed you all so much, I was homesick," Marlene was evasive but Kim could see through her. "Yeah homesick for Rebecca," She added firmly. Marlene was speechless at first her sister's comment was rather brash. "Tell me about her, I mean the woman Rebecca is seeing," She asked in a probing manner. "There's not a lot to tell Rebecca keeps her personal life under wraps, I know she's from Berlin, she and Rebecca met at a fashion show last summer and about six months ago she and Tanja hired her as the designer for teen fashion something I'm surprised LCL even attempted but with shops and boutiques opening up throughout Europe and New York, well they had to do something," Marlene nodded her head and finished her wine.

"Now Marlene answer my question, what are you doing here?" Marlene obliged. "Really I was homesick and ready for a change, I thought I could use my graphic design training to start something of my own," Kim wasn't sure she totally believed her sister and continued to prod her further. "Marlene," Kim began, "Rebecca has moved on and even though she hasn't really been open about her relationship it's a known fact they're together," Marlene could feel the familiar tightness in her chest the words Kim spoke were harsh but true. "I know Rebecca has moved on it was obvious earlier in Schneider's," Marlene managed to force the words out, "But she will never really love anyone but me," Kim looked at Marlene with disbelief in her eyes, "Marlene!" She boldly exclaimed, "You want her back I can see it written all over your face," Marlene slightly grinned with a chuckle under her breath.

Marlene found the effects of the wine she was drinking, calming. "My love for her will never change," Marlene spoke with confidence, Kim quietly listened, "I learned a lot in L. A. met some great friends and I worked very hard but I also managed to isolate myself, sure I went out with cast members on occasion and dated a few times but I've always known in my heart that I belong to Rebecca," Kim found their conversation enlightening it meant a lot that her sister had the courage to open up to her. "What about Jakob?" Kim curiously asked, "He's just a friend, we dated some but," Kim interrupted, "Does he know about Rebecca?" Marlene looked at her with discontent, "No I couldn't, at first I wanted so desperately to forget her, I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth," Kim reached forward rubbing her forearm, "Did he see your relationship differently?" she questioned.

Marlene shook her head, "Yes he wanted more than I was willing to give, I remained at arms length even when we dated, I never gave him that option, I'm just not in love with him," Kim smiled and embraced her sister. "I don't want you to be disappointed by Rebecca, I know you truly love her but maybe you should reconsider," Marlene looked to her sister and thanked her for her advice, "Kim I went looking for something I was missing in my life and I found it, I know who I am now but to give up on the person I will always love, not a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Rebecca felt the rays of the morning sun peeking through the window of the loft. She wrinkled her nose as she opened an eye and slowly raised her head unsure of where she was. "Oh," she whispered in a groan and opened the other eye she sat up finally gaining focus on the surroundings in the room. A sheet scantly covered her nude body. Rebecca raised the sheet peering at a sleeping Katherine, "Hey," She shook her arm. "Hmmm," Katherine responded in a graveled voice, "Wake up," Rebecca arose from the bed and began dressing her head pounding from an obvious hangover.

"What time is it?" Katherine asked rolling out from under the sheet. "Nine, I don't want to be any later then I already am," She declared in hast. Katherine yawned as she stumbled to find her robe. "You had a little too much champagne last night," She giggled clutching Rebecca's waist, "Coffee?" She offered. "I'll pick up some on the way to the office, I need to go." Rebecca gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Oh and clear your calendar for this afternoon," She ordered closing the door behind her. Katherine grinned in thought of what Rebecca might have planned.

Rebecca straightened her station, organizing her design table in preparation for an early Friday afternoon off she looked over to Katherine giving her a wink. Katherine put away her sketchpad and walked over to Rebecca. "I have a special afternoon planned for us," Rebecca casually mentioned gathering her purse and portfolio. "Oh, sounds romantic," Katherine grabbed her hand rubbing the top of it with her thumb. "Are you sure? Tanya might not agree," Rebecca, laughed, "Everyone deserves some time off and besides I'm the Chief Designer," She reminded her, "Don't worry about Tanja she hasn't been here all day, now go home and change into something more comfortable and be at the castle in an hour," Rebecca demanded with a point of her index finger.

Katherine arrived to the castle and was greeted at the door by Justus. "Good afternoon," He bowed his head showing her in. "Countess has asked that I bring you to the kitchen, follow me please," Katherine smiled, "Thank you Justus," And followed him.

Rebecca was dressed in a sleeveless summer top and blue jeans, "Hello," Katherine spoke, Rebecca turned around and eyed her. "Wow I like," She commented on her fashion walking over to her and sticking a strawberry in her mouth. Katherine's raven black hair was neatly pulled back in a braided bun she wore a shorts set with matching sandals that showed off her tanned skin. Katherine reached out and pulled Rebecca close to her. She briefly looked around the kitchen before romantically kissing her. They both groaned from the passion of the kiss. "Save that," Rebecca giggled picking up the picnic basket from the table. "Mrs. Lentz has prepared us a picnic lunch, come,"

Rebecca pulled Katherine by the hand and out the back door to a quaint place on the lawn. Rebecca spread out a large blue and white, checkered blanket and drew Katherine down to her they laid side by side. She poured them wine they snacked on cheese, crackers and grapes. "It's beautiful, this place, I've enjoyed my visits here but I've never seen such a gorgeous view," Rebecca taunted her, "Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I look," Katherine snickered and tickled Rebecca rolling on top of her. Rebecca gazed into her eyes and gently caressed her face with the back of her hand. "You're beautiful," Rebecca lifted her head up the fire in Katherine's green eyes mesmerized her she placed her lips firmly on Katherine's and continued to kiss her.

Marlene pulled up to the front of the castle and let herself in. She quietly climbed the stairs to Tanja's room and knocked on the door. Tanja answered a glass of champagne in her hand, "Marlene," she spoke with excitement, "Home almost a week and this is the first I've seen of you," Tanja complained sarcastically. "How are things, Sebastian? Emma?" Marlene asked accepting a glass of champagne from Tanja. "Good, Emma is growing up so fast, Sebastian has been delayed in China for the last few days, issues with the boutique we are opening in Shang hi," Marlene nodded, "Seems LCL has come full circle," Tanja raised her glass to Marlene and toasted to their success. "It hasn't exactly been easy but the concept works and its a money maker," Tanja summarized.

"So how's L. A.?" Tanya questioned changing the subject, "Good, the change really broaden my horizons," Marlene replied. "Theater, I assume?" Marlene walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to peer out. "Yes and no, I've been studying graphic design and I'm hoping my talents will be of some use here, I do not plan to return to L. A." She candidly spoke. "Yes Kim has told me about your training, strangely enough, I have an idea," Tanja voiced drawing Marlene back from the window. "You live by ideas," Marlene sparked, "What's on your mind?" She further inquired.

"Our Art Director has accepted another position, I'm thinking we could use you, you know LCL and with your newly found skills it could benefit you," Marlene looked at her with uncertainty, "I don't know if that's a good idea Tanja," Tanja firmly grasped her by the shoulders, "Why not you would be perfect for the job, as Art Director you would be in charge of your own game, really Marlene," She expressed with sincerity.

Marlene walked back to the window contemplating what Tanja had just offered she pulled back the curtain and looked out and much to her surprise there, on the lawn lie Rebecca and Katherine. Marlene could feel a lump in her throat she stood there as if she were secretly watching them. Marlene turned back to Tanja her expression strange. "Marlene this is a chance to make something of yourself." Tanja spoke in an attempt to reason with her but was transfixed by the disturbed look on her face. Tanja raced to the window looking out she turned back to Marlene crossing her arms in discontent. "I should have known," She snapped loudly, "Rebecca, for heaven sakes Marlene!" She exclaimed further breaking Marlene's trance. "I don't think I can work with Rebecca or her girlfriend," Marlene's tone was timid and somber. Tanja rolled her eyes, "You have some explaining to do," She demanded getting Marlene's undivided attention.

Marlene quickly guzzled the rest of her champagne to relive the dryness in her mouth. "I came back wanting something more for myself than just a job, I've known all along what my feelings were for Rebecca, leaving her only made me realize that I couldn't bury what I felt," Marlene's remarks became pleas. Tanja frowned and paused for a brief moment, "The Art Director's job could be to your advantage," Marlene was unclear about Tanja's motives. "How's that?" Tanja was quick to answer, "You could keep an eye on Rebecca, there will be plenty of planned projects with her," Marlene began to absorb what she was saying. "I don't know Tanja she seems happy and I'm not sure that working together will help to resolve the hurt and anger we've both felt." Tanja smiled, "Are you backing away from what you came back to fight for?" Tanja remarked boldly.

Marlene had a look of defiance on her face she slightly grinned at Tanja, "You should know me better then that I've never given up on anything I've wanted," Tanja coaxed her on. "I can tell you Katherine is living in the loft and according to Rebecca she hasn't told her about you," Marlene became perplexed, "I'm curious as to why she wouldn't, there's no reason to hide our past relationship." Tanja poured them another drink, "I've talked to Rebecca she apparently isn't ready for a live in commitment and getting over you was hard, I know she was hurting the second time you left I think she held out hope that you would reconsider but your involvement with Hagen and the rift between the family, " Marlene quickly stopped her, "Yes, well Hagen entrusted me to a lot and I'm not about to rehash that," Tanja nodded in agreement before answering, "Ok it's over and things worked out for the best but I must forewarn you that it won't be easy where Rebecca is concerned, Marlene two years is a long time for some and Katherine plays a big part in what happens in her life," Marlene rubbed her face in frustration.

"I know what your saying is the truth," Marlene voiced emotionally. "If Rebecca is who you truly love then you should rethink my offer," Tanja began to push Marlene for affirmation. "I'll think about it but please keep it between us," Marlene made Tanja promise, "I have to pick Tommy up from daycare," Marlene collected her purse from the top of the dresser, "I need you at LCL Monday morning at eight we need to pick out a pattern for a dress and then a fitting," Marlene glanced back at her, "I guess Rebecca will be doing the designing and fitting?" She asked bluntly, "No she will be in London on business," Tanja assured her walking her out into the hall. "Then I will see you Monday," Marlene left Tanja and headed down the hall to the top of the stairs when she heard a noise coming from the downstairs hallway causing her to stop abruptly. There in the doorway of the great room stood Rebecca and Katherine locked into a serious embrace.

Rebecca pulled back from Katherine and looked up to the top of the stairs she froze, as did Marlene. Everything was as if it were in slow motion they stared at each other without a word. Rebecca could here Katherine's voice echoing in ear, "Hello Rebecca," Rebecca snapped her head back towards Katherine and then back facing Marlene who had moved to the bottom of the stairs, "Marlene," She winced clearing her throat. "How are you," Rebecca asked, "Good," She answered extending her hand out as a friendly gesture to Katherine, "Rebecca," Marlene awaited an introduction. "Oh excuse me, Marlene Von Lahnstien, Katherine Schmidt," The two, shook hands, Katherine raised her brow in quick thought, "Your Kim's sister aren't you?" Marlene slightly nodded her head, "Yes I am," She answered calmly. "She's mentioned you before, you must be here for the wedding?" Katherine questioned, "Yes, actually I was just visiting Tanja," The sudden beeping of Katherine's cell phone startled them.

Katherine fetched the phone from her pocket, "It's Tanja and she needs those sketches looked at, I need to get back to LCL," Rebecca seemed lost in thought, "Oh, I guess you'll be working late?" Katherine quickly kissed her cheek, "You know Tanja, I hate to rush off, Marlene it was a pleasure meeting you," Marlene smiled, "Likewise," Rebecca watched as Katherine showed herself out

She, turned back to Marlene, "I hear from Kim, L. A. is a big success," Rebecca remarked, Marlene's gaze penetrated Rebecca's sultry brown eyes, Marlene didn't immediately speak, "Marlene are you alright," She asked when she didn't get a response. "Uh, yes, I really need to go," Rebecca's smiled, "It was nice to see you, take care," She turned and started back down the hallway every step she took ached with the thought of seeing her again, "Rebecca," Marlene called out stopping her in her tracks she composed herself before turning around.

Marlene stood in the foyer the evening light outlined her long blond hair the sight of her beautiful face beckoned Rebecca to move closer, "Yes," her voice trembled. "Katherine, she's lovely, be happy," Rebecca stared in disappointment she tried not to let it show, Marlene didn't allow Rebecca the time to speak she hastily fled as Rebecca tried to call out her name.

Marlene, out of breath quickly drove away from Konigsbrunn. The angst she experienced in seeing Rebecca was more than she anticipated her heart beat rapidly and out of control. Marlene pulled over once she was a safe distance from the castle the tears began to stream down her face. "My god," She screamed out loud pounding her fist on the steering wheel. "How did we get to this place, why Rebecca?" The questions she asked herself burned deeply in her mind. Marlene sunk her face into her hands, she sobbed, their first meeting bittersweet.

Rebecca returned to her room sitting on the edge of the bed her senses in shock she reached under the bed and retrieved the LCL box, this time pulling out the hairpin Marlene had given her as a token of her love for her. She grasped the pin tightly in her hand the reality of their meeting was overwhelming. Rebecca's conscience was guilt ridden a prick of the pin caused a dull ache in the palm of her hand. She opened her hand to relief the ache but it was of no use she realized that the ache truly wasn't in her palm but in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The ringing of Rebecca's cell phone awoke her from a deep sleep most of Friday night had been spent in near agonizing depression. Rebecca fumbled around the nightstand finding her phone and answering it, "Tanja," she muttered lowly. "Rebecca, Hello, are you there?" She asked in a sharp tone. "It's early and it is Saturday couldn't whatever it is wait until breakfast?" She replied in an angry voice. "No it can't wait, I've booked you a flight for London, it leaves at noon tomorrow," Rebecca sat up quickly trying to focus on what Tanja had just said. "London!" She exclaimed, "Can't you send someone else? Sebastian? Tristan?" She cried out throwing the covers off. "Not possible, there is an issue with the fall line and one of the designers is threating to leave," Tanja seemed eagerly concerned. Rebecca rolled out of the bed her feet hit the floor, "Can we talk about this over breakfast? I'm getting dressed now," Rebecca hung up and finished dressing.

Rebecca's mood wasn't much better as she entered the dining room running her fingers through her hair making sure that she was at least presentable. Ansgar read the morning newspaper, Tristan sipped his coffee as he scrolled through the text messages on his phone and Tanja was busy buttering a breakfast roll. "I see you made it in record time," Tanja mildly joked. Rebecca pulled out her chair to sit down and Justus poured her a cup of coffee. Rebecca looked around the room, "Where is Elisabeth? Sebastian?" Tristan promptly entered the conversation. "Sebastian is still in Shang hi and Elisabeth had an early shopping trip with Charlie," Ansgar folded the newspaper up and tossed it to the table he chuckled loudly, "Tristan is the new public relations person for Lahnstein Enterprises."

Tristan quickly remarked, "Shut up Ansgar," He slammed his coffee cup down on the saucer and got up from the table dropping his napkin in the chair and storming out. "Such a bad mood," Ansgar stated rolling his eyes. "Why can't we have a normal breakfast like normal people?" Rebecca looked to Ansgar and asked. "There's nothing normal about this family honey," Tanja abruptly answered. Rebecca uttered an obscenity under her breath, "Now what's this about? London? Surely someone from the administrative department can handle this right?" She questioned Tanja sternly. Ansgar finished his coffee and excused himself. Tanja's eyes followed him as he left the room, "Both Sebastian and Elisabeth think its time for you to take a little more interest in the business after all you are Chief Designer and you know how to handle and manage tough situations," Tanja smiled crassly. Rebecca had a look of shock on her face, "What? When was someone going to tell me this?" she expressed objectively.

Tanja shrugged her shoulders, "You will do fine, I'm sure of it," Rebecca sighed, "You do realize that this puts me behind on the final drafts for the fall collection and Riga?" Justus served Rebecca her breakfast, Tanja picked up the newspaper, opening it and ignoring her momentarily, "Rebecca I suggest you get with your assistant before you leave," Tanja retorted from behind the paper. Rebecca dropped her fork on her plate in disgust, "I need to go in this morning and make sure the seamstress finished your dress, can we get a fitting later? It's obvious I'll be packing this evening," Tanja nodded her head in agreement. Rebecca drank the last sip of coffee in her cup and headed to LCL.

Rebecca removed the wedding dress from the clothing bag placing it back on the mannequin. She stared at the dress with sad thoughts the last evening was trying for her seeing Marlene was difficult and yet depressing. To Rebecca it seemed as though Marlene hadn't really changed and in her mind it was still a fragile situation, what had happened between them. Rebecca eyed the dress for any flaws and text Tanja asking her to come in for a fitting.

A rush of cold air filled the room causing Rebecca to shiver she suddenly turned around to see Katherine standing before her. "Oh it's you," She spoke to Katherine in a strange manner. "Yes, it's me your girlfriend," Katherine playfully joked. "Did I frighten you?" She questioned in a more serious tone. "No I'm fine but my mood isn't good, Tanja and this damn dress," Rebecca remarked turning back and pinning the problem in the waistline.

Katherine moved behind Rebecca and turned her around to face her she leaned forward and kissed her lips. Rebecca lowered her head, "I should have treated you better, "I'm just so frustrated right now, Tanja has decided I need to go to London," Katherine frowned, "London," Rebecca eyed her surprised look. "Yes there's an issue with a designer who's threating to quit and with the fall lines due in stores in the coming weeks, well," Rebecca coughed clearing her throat. "I don't know what Tanja thinks I can do to make the situation any better," Katherine grasped Rebecca's face with both hands. "Calm down you know how your family is, yes Tanja is demanding and often overbearing but she's also very business smart, don't forget how you encouraged me to go to Rome," Rebecca shook her head and managed to crack a smile.

Rebecca took a lock of Katherine's hair in her hand she curled it around her finger. "I wish you could go with me," Rebecca offered, "I wish that too, I'd like nothing better than a romantic night or two with you but Tanja is adamant about the school fashion line being ready by the end of next week." Rebecca acknowledged what Katherine was saying and much like herself Katherine was a dedicated hard worker who loved the life of fashion. "You know all I ever wanted to do was design fashion, I wanted to be different," Rebecca reflected before speaking further, "I always felt the need to be aggressive, like I had to prove something to my family no matter how many times they walked over me but I made a pact with my brothers and sister to stick together that in our lives there would be hardships, being a Lahnstein isn't the easiest thing," Rebecca reminded her. "That might be true but your resilient and you'll manage," Katherine advised, "I know how important it is to prove your worth regardless of what Tanja thinks, that's what I love about you the most," Katherine's words elated Rebecca and in some strange way Tanja showing up at that moment saved her from saying I love you.

"I've got to get busy now, how about No Limits later this evening?" Katherine quickly asked before being averted by Tanja. "I've got to pack when I leave here, say seven?" Rebecca asked. "I'll pick you then, good morning, Tanja," Katherine acknowledge walking to her station. Rebecca finished the last stich in the dress herself to appease Tanja. The dress finally fit with near perfection. Rebecca felt relieved she just needed to get past the wedding. She tidied up her station clearing the numerous cloth scraps she had scattered about in preparation of the upcoming fall collection and then returned home to pack.

Rebecca and Katherine walked hand in hand into No Limits much to their surprise Ollie met them at the door with a hug. "Ollie your back," mused Rebecca with a warm greeting. "Yes and its good to be back," He escorted them in, "Come I'll find you a table," He cleared a path through the crowd, Rebecca and Katherine followed. They ordered drinks and sat talking about fashion and the upcoming wedding. "Hello Rebecca, Katherine," a voice called from behind them, Jessica stood over Katherine's shoulder swaying to the music. "Hey," Rebecca chimed scanning the room to see who else might be there when she suddenly stopped to see Marlene sitting across from them.

Marlene was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue sleeveless top her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rebecca watched her every move as she laughed and sipped her drink not realizing Rebecca's presence. "Rebecca," Katherine called out snapping her from her gaze, she smiled, Katherine grabbed her hand pulling her from the table, "Let's dance," The music was slow and romantic. Rebecca embraced her wrapping her arms tightly around her waist she closed her eyes her thoughts on Marlene. Rebecca turned Katherine in the direction of Marlene she slightly opened an eye when she was noticed. Marlene's stare locked onto to hers Rebecca grinned in acknowledgement. The song ended with she and Katherine returning to the table.

"Can I get you a refill?" Rebecca asked gathering their glasses. "Yes please," Katherine answered. Rebecca walked to the bar and handed the glasses to Ollie, "I guess you've seen Marlene?" He questioned refilling their drinks. Rebecca gave a slight shrug, "Briefly at the castle." Ollie raised his brow, "And was it good?" Rebecca wasn't sure why Ollie was so interested. "It was cordial nothing more," She stated, "I have a wonderful girlfriend Ollie don't make it more then it is please," She gathered their drinks and gave him a stiff glance. "Ok," He answered with a shake of his head, somewhat shocked by Rebecca's crude remark.

Rebecca returned to the table to find Katherine with a serious look on her face as she attempted to answer her phone. She placed her hand over the receiver, "It's my father, I need to step out and take this," Her voice monotone and stressed. "Is everything ok?" Rebecca asked sitting the drinks down. Katherine stood up, "I don't know excuse me," she walked away from the table and went out the door. Rebecca turned her head back towards the table Marlene was sitting at and pondered whether or not she should walk over when Marlene suddenly got up and walked over to her. "Marlene," Rebecca quietly spoke, "Rebecca," She responded continuing, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was rude, I had a lot on my mind but that was no excuse for leaving you standing there," Rebecca felt at ease as though they had broken the ice.

"I see," She answered not sure of what to say. "How are you?" Marlene kindly asked, Rebecca turned her head back towards the door in anticipation of Katherine's return. "The same work, more work," Rebecca replied in an intense laugh. Marlene looked at her and sighed, "You'll never change Rebecca," There was a brief moment of silence between them Rebecca's stare was causing a heated effect on Marlene. "I wasn't sure how I would take seeing you again," Rebecca voiced brazenly. Marlene became flushed, "I though a lot about you often and wondered if L. A. made you happy, it seems it has, is it a permanent residence for you?" Rebecca asked and awaited a response from Marlene.

Marlene laughed, "I haven't really decided, I plan to spend some time with my family and visit Dana and Hagen while I'm home." Rebecca thought of Hagen's struggles to be with Dana. "Could we go somewhere and talk?" Marlene boldly asked. Rebecca once again looked to the front door, "I should find Katherine, she had to take an important call" She got up from the table leaving Marlene and made her way to the door she opened it peering out to see Katherine pacing and in deep conversation. Rebecca approached her, "Is everything alright?" Katherine's lips were taught she turned off her cell phone "That was my father my mother is ill and in the hospital, I'm trying to reach my brother Miguel," She answered her voice on edge. " I'm sorry, what can I do?" Rebecca asked sincerely. "Nothing, I really need to head back to the loft do you mind?" Rebecca held her close. "Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" Katherine sweetly kissed her lips. "No I need to make some calls and take care of some business," Katherine pulled her keys from her pocket.

Rebecca cupped Katherine's face in her hand. "Go, I'll catch a ride home, we'll talk tomorrow before I leave," Rebecca walked her to her car and then returned to No Limits.

Marlene had moved back to the table she was seated at with the others. Rebecca for a quick second thought of whether or not to join them. She moved towards the table getting Marlene's attention. Emilio shouted over the noises of the bar, "Rebecca join us," She walked over keeping full focus on Marlene. "Talk?" Rebecca asked, Marlene nodded yes, they moved away from the table, "Katherine?" Marlene quizzed. "No, she had some personal business to take care of," Rebecca explained, "Would you like to stay here?" Marlene whispered in her ear. "How about coffee somewhere?" Rebecca mentioned as they headed towards the door.

Marlene drove them to a quant out of the way coffee shop, they found a table seating themselves and ordering. "You look great Marlene," Rebecca spoke feeling more at ease now that they were alone. "You're too kind," Marlene giggled she to felt comfortable at being one on one with Rebecca. Rebecca gazed deeply into her eyes, Marlene's blue eyes had always intrigued Rebecca they sparkled even in the dim light of the coffee shop. "You look happy Rebecca, Katherine is beautiful and suits you well," Rebecca quickly answered, "Not the blue eyed blond I normally would have preferred but I consider myself lucky," Rebecca stirred the cream into her coffee, "She's been good for me Marlene she understands me, my work, my dedication, she's everything I could want," Rebecca remarked with confidence unsure of what Marlene's true feelings were.

Marlene's upper lip tightened as she listened to the caring words Rebecca spoke. "I only ever wanted to make you happy, I devoted my life to you unconditionally but you were distracted and out of control and in an instance you slipped away from my grasp, I just couldn't keep up," The words Marlene spoke struck a deep chord in Rebecca. "You know when you left the first time, I understood your reasoning, I didn't want it, I wanted you to stay and fight for us but when you suddenly returned I thought we might have a second chance," Rebecca pleaded, "I mean you were working at the castle, I took it as a sign that you had finally come to your senses but as fate would have it you were gone again," Marlene was taken aback by Rebecca's confession she thought of how she would respond. "I'm sorry if you felt that way but we didn't even have a friendly relationship Rebecca you were so self absorbed with LCL," Marlene's look became cold and sullen.

Rebecca bowed her head and swallowed hard, "I don't want to relive the what ifs Marlene, yes I was wrong, selfish and foolish when it came to you, I took our relationship for granted," Rebecca's stare became tears. "I won't go through that again," Rebecca, remarked she took a tissue from her purse and wiped away the tears. "Is this why you haven't told Katherine about our past?" Rebecca was caught off guard by Marlene's revelation she became angered knowing Tanja was the culprit. "Tanja," She winced, "Have you met someone and told them about me?" Rebecca asked curiously. Marlene's eyes now pierced hers. "No, I have only dated nothing serious and no real reason to bring you up," Marlene answered curtly before continuing, "Rebecca why haven't you told Katherine about us, did you just disregard what we had?" Rebecca looked away in despair. "Rebecca," Marlene quipped in a stern tone.

Rebecca answered under her breath, "I couldn't," She looked up to Marlene their eyes meeting, "I just couldn't the hardest thing I've ever done in my life was letting you go," Rebecca lowered her face into her hands. Marlene clinched her jaw tightly, "Rebecca Katherine should know the truth," Rebecca raised her face from her hands, "You know how I feel about lying Marlene, I don't know that I would have ever told her," Rebecca became hesitant, "To even speak your name was something I couldn't bear but seeing you again made me realize that I have to," Marlene eyed her collecting her thoughts. "Thank you for your honesty Rebecca its something we lacked in our relationship," Marlene grasped Rebecca's hand briefly, "Really," she further spoke regaining Rebecca's attention, "I couldn't speak your name either to open up about you with anyone would have been pointless the anguish I felt caused a rift in my heart, I had to leave from here, everything we meant to each other was lost, I needed clarity for myself Rebecca, not to speak your name for just one day meant I could move on with my life," Marlene's tears began to stream down her face.

Rebecca became consoling, "It's true what I said earlier I do think of you often and no I never disregarded our relationship, I will always care about you Marlene, that what we shared was special in its on right and even though the years have divided us you will live in my heart forever," Marlene smiled. "I know one thing Rebecca you made me see who I am and what I stood for in this world, I will always be grateful for those gifts," They laughed finishing their coffee. "It's late and I need to go," Rebecca remarked, "I'll take you home then," They paid the tab and headed for the castle most of the ride was quiet and a time for each to reflect on the conversation they had. "I have a couple of days in London maybe when I get back we can talk more about L. A." Rebecca stated getting out of the car, Marlene grinned, "I don't know Rebecca," She left it at that Rebecca quietly closed the car door and watched her drive away tracing the taillights as they faded into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Marlene awoke to the sound of rain beating against the window of her bedroom. She rolled over and checked the alarm clock it read seven a.m. she slung the covers off and in a flash she showered, dressed and made her way to LCL.

Marlene hesitant for a moment opened the doors to the famed fashion house she briefly closed her eyes listening to the familiar sounds she had once endured on a daily basis. She walked into the lobby noticing some changes to the interior façade, she tapped on Tanja's door letting herself in. "Good Morning, coffee?" Tanja greeted and offered pointing to a tray with a carafe of hot coffee. Marlene poured herself a cup and sat down in the chair in front of Tanja's desk. "So, where is your dress?" she asked, curious and eager to see Rebecca's handwork.

Tanja retrieved the garment bag from the office closet she slowly unzipped it exposing the dress in full length. "Wow," Marlene remarked in amazement, "Rebecca," She smiled whispering under her breath. "Well if there's anything Rebecca is gifted at its designing fashion," Tanja smirked, as they looked the dress over. "It's beautiful," Marlene, mused, "I hope this is the last time for you and Sebastian." Tanja frowned, "I hope so also, marriage is becoming like a trip to the market, boring and a necessity," Tanja commented sarcastically. Marlene was shocked at her rude remarks, "Really, the market, boring what, does that say about Sebastian, Tanja?" Tanja laughed, "It has nothing to do with Sebastian just the concept you should try it again Marlene maybe you'll meet someone other than Rebecca and settle down." Her words caused anger in Marlene.

"Stop with the comments please," She begged. "Marlene," Tanja paused briefly, "Katherine will be fitting you today for your dress she and I have gone over some designs I think you'll like," Marlene quickly snapped her head back, "Katherine!" She exclaimed loudly. "Marlene calm down, you'll like her and it won't hurt for you to get to know her," Tanja added with a wink. Tanja walked over to the door and slowly turned back to Marlene, "After all she is your competition," Marlene clinched her jaw tightly, she became flushed, "Come now Marlene it's not so bad," Tanja gestured opening the door. Their walk up the stairs was quiet, Katherine sat at her station deep in thought she was busy mulling over the brides maid dress designs, "Hello," Marlene spoke as she approached her. Katherine smiled laying the sketches in order for them to review. "How are you?" Marlene asked nervously, "I'm good thank you," Katherine mentioned as she and Tanja looked over the sketches.

"I like this one," Tanja quipped showing it to Marlene. "Yes, I think it's a good choice," She answered distracted by the view of the designing area. "Good I'll leave you two for now," Tanja noted walking down the stairs. "Shall we get some measurements?" Katherine held the tape measure in front of her. She quickly took all the necessary measurements, "That should do it," Katherine spoke as she jotted down Marlene's waistline measurement. "So you're a Lahnstein?" Katherine questioned in apparent curiosity, "Uh, yes, yes I am," Marlene, answered in a stutter. "Cousin? I know your Kim's sister and that she's a Lahnstein," Katherine probed a little deeper. "Actually I'm a Lahnstein by marriage, Hagen and I were married," She replied, "Oh I see, are you and Rebecca close?" Marlene's heart raced thinking of Rebecca. "Uh no just acquaintances, we haven't seen each other much, I've been living in L. A. the last two years," She openly replied.

Marlene began to wonder about Katherine's questions but in an odd way found her intriguing and could see why Rebecca was taken with her. They looked over the rough draft of the dress that Katherine had just sketched Tanja rejoined them. Tanja viewed the newest sketch, "Marlene doesn't this look good? Katherine does beautiful work just like Rebecca they make a fabulous team don't you think?" Tanja's questioning caused Marlene to suddenly choke, "Excuse me," She turned to cough, Katherine placed the other sketches back into the portfolio, "I'll make the drawing a little more to scale, I have her measurements, I can get started right a way if you like," Katherine offered, Tanya smiled, "That will be fine, I think we should choose a color, Marlene," Tanja declared, "Are the materials still in the storage room?" Marlene asked without thought.

Tanja frowned giving Marlene a push towards the storage room. They entered closing the door behind them, "What was that about Tanja, Rebecca and her a team, really, your comments were rude and uncalled for," Marlene barked as they rifled through the material bin. "Just a little fun, come on Marlene it didn't hurt a thing," Tanja laughed slyly. "Maybe not to her but to me it was uncalled for," Marlene replied in anger. Tanja ignored her flipping through the materials she pulled out a roll of light pink shear material and showed it to Marlene. "This?" She asked, Marlene's eyes lit up, "My favorite color and perfect for a summer wedding."

"I think Katherine is suspicious of you, I mean you knew right where we keep the materials," Tanja expressed, "It won't be long before she questions Kim or someone else about you," Marlene's face had a look of irritation.

"I talked to Rebecca and I asked her if Katherine knew about our past and she didn't deny that she hasn't felt comfortable with telling her." Tanja walked over to the door and leaned her back against it she crossed her arms giving Marlene an eye of contempt. "Have you given anymore thought to my offer?" Marlene remained calm, "I have and I have decided to accept," Tanja became overwhelmed with excitement. "You won't be disappointed, it will be worth your while and I expect big things from you," Tanja remarked, Marlene gave her a nod of gratitude. "You'll be marrying Saturday, I should wait until after your return," Tanja thought for a moment she began to pace, "I want you to start Monday, Sebastian and I have postponed any plans for a honeymoon at this time, the fall line up is due, Riga is close, Sebastian has a legal issue in China and," Marlene cut her off. "I get it, you'll make the announcement when?" She asked curtly.

Tanja hummed as she began to pace again, "Friday, you'll probably have a final fitting early, I'll make the announcement then, I will have the Head of Staff draft your contract," Marlene felt invigorated she would finally have a chance to use her talents. "Get with Katherine before you leave, you'll need to set up a time for a fitting, here take this material with you, I have an accountant issue to take care of," Tanja sighed deeply she opened the door, "Marlene go, we will talk later, don't keep Katherine waiting," Tanja hurried her out the storage room.

Marlene handed the material roll to Katherine, "Oh thank you Marlene," She studied the material, "This is beautiful, perfect," Katherine rubbed the material between her fingers. "I'm glad you like it," Marlene replied, "Katherine, I want to thank you for working with me, I know its fast and there are other things pressing but you know how Tanja is," They both giggled, "I do, and it won't be a problem," Katherine assured her.

Katherine rolled the material back up and showed Marlene the penciled draft of the dress, "What do you think? " She asked attempting to get Marlene's truthful opinion. "It's beautiful Katherine, really you do beautiful work," Marlene admired the draft. "Anything for a friend of Rebecca's," She remarked causing Marlene to gasp, "Rebecca is lucky to have you," Marlene awkwardly answered. Katherine smiled at the complements she was given, "Tell that to Rebecca," She laughed with some hesitation. "So how long have the two of you been dating?" Marlene became more at ease with her questioning. Katherine raised her brow in thought, "Since my arrival at LCL, about six months, she really wanted me to work for her and we had sort of a long distance relationship, that was hard she wanted me closer so here I am," Marlene felt the guilt of lying to Katherine and the complications that would arise once she learned the truth about Rebecca.

Marlene sighed picking up her purse and jacket, "I'm sorry for the rush but I need to go could we set up a fitting?" Katherine obliged, "I'll be working on this most of the day, let's say tomorrow afternoon at two," Marlene agreed, "Good I will see you then." Katherine placed the other sketches back in her portfolio setting them aside she laid out a pattern for the dress and focused on it. "Oh Marlene," She called out, Marlene turned back to her, "If there are any changes, I'll let Tanja know." Marlene graciously nodded.

Katherine met Rebecca at the door of the loft, "Hmm, I've missed you," Rebecca entered supporting a bouquet of summer flowers she handed them to her, "For me?" Katherine asked romantically, taking them and smelling their sweet fragrance. "Yes just for you," Rebecca replied as Katherine found a vase to put them in. Rebecca pulled her into her arms and kissed her. "How's your mother," She asked, "Home, for now but some tests next week," Katherine facial expression became sad. "Hey is there something your not telling me?" She shook her head. "Just worried a little," Rebecca ran her fingers through Katherine's hair easing her tensions. "I finally got a hold of Miguel he's there now," Rebecca drew a conclusion that Katherine was uncertain about her mother's health issues. "I'm sorry Katherine, I wish I could make things better," Katherine didn't answer she walked back over to the vase of flowers inhaling their calming scent.

Rebecca pulled Katherine's back against her laying her head on her shoulder. "How was London?" She asked turning into Rebecca's arms, "You would have been proud of me, I was able to settle the arguments they were having, really just a misunderstanding but I mediated and got results," Rebecca spoke with pride she took Katherine by the hand leading her to the bed and sitting her down beside her. They kissed passionately, Katherine began to unbutton Rebecca's shirt, Rebecca gazed into Katherine's eyes there was such fire in them she rolled her over laying on top of her. In the heat of passion they were suddenly interrupted by the beeping of Katherine's cell phone, Katherine wriggled out from under Rebecca, "I have to get that Rebecca," She reached to the nightstand and retrieved it.

Rebecca sat up while Katherine checked her text message, "It's Tanja," She looked at Rebecca with a sigh of relief. "It's late what could she possibly want at this hour?" Rebecca became cross. "Nothing pressing just the status of Marlene's dress, I left a little early this evening," Rebecca looked at her with confusion. "Marlene's dress," She could barely swallow, "What dress?" She demanded. "Rebecca what's wrong?" Katherine was stunned. Rebecca felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach, "Why are you making a dress for Marlene?" She questioned rudely as she stood up buttoning her shirt. "I don't understand why you're so angry?" Katherine uttered grabbing Rebecca's arm, "I'm not angry," She argued pulling her arm away, "Yes you are, something has upset you badly," Katherine became suspicious, "I have to go," Rebecca lashed out. Katherine attempted to stop her by blocking her way, "Please let me go," She begged, Katherine quickly embraced her.

Rebecca had a look of discontent and a strange tone in her voice, "Please move Katherine, let me go," She lifted Katherine's hands from her shoulders. "What is this about? Are you and Tanja arguing again?" Rebecca cut her a hard glance, "Just leave it alone Katherine," Rebecca walked to the door, "I guess it won't do me any good to ask you to stay?" Rebecca's hand grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Katherine began to cry, "Rebecca," She shouted, "I just don't know how much more of your moodiness I can take, you're distracted, preoccupied, your fine one minute and totally out of control the next," Rebecca lowered her head, "I need to clear my head Katherine," She walked out slamming the door behind her.

Rebecca walked along the Rhine a warm summer breeze blew off the water calming her frustrations. She thought of the situation she found herself in she placed her hands on the railing of the wall that bordered the river. The lights of the City brighten the rush of the currents. Rebecca leaned over staring at the strange patterns it made on the water. She reminisced about the walks she and Marlene shared, their talks the wishes they made on their visits there. Rebecca was suddenly startled by the passing of a woman who eerily looked like Marlene she was speechless as the woman quickly walked by disappearing into the crowd of people. Rebecca could feel the tension pounding in her head. She knew her relationship with Katherine was in trouble the lies and deceptions would catch up with her and that in her heart as long as Marlene was in Dusseldorf her thoughts would constantly be haunted by the memories of what they once had. Rebecca spent another night relegated to sleeplessness.

Rebecca perplexed and stressed made her way through the doors of LCL for an early morning. She fixed her coffee and studied her sketchpad but quickly tossed it down unable to concentrate. Jessica walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Hey, is this your last week?" Rebecca mentioned as Jessica walked over to her. "Yeah, vacations are over, I'll head back Saturday after the wedding," Rebecca studied Jessica's face, "You miss Maxi don't you?" Jessica became tearful, "Too much but I'm thankful for Dana and Hagen they've been great where Maxi is concerned,"

"Ricardo?" Rebecca asked, "Yes, him too," She laughed, "When he's not at the hospital," Jessica answered looking around the room. "Missing something?" Rebecca inquired, "Yes, Katherine she's working on Marlene's dress and needed these pins that fasten shear material, I found them in the back of the store room." Rebecca became tense she placed her fingers to her temples rubbing them, "Rebecca are you alright?" Jessica asked with a look of concern. "No I'm not this whole wedding mess, Tanja, Marlene," She slipped mentioning Marlene's name without thinking. Jessica stared at her, "So this is about Marlene?" Rebecca lowered her shoulders, "Yes Marlene how could Tanja ask Katherine to design Marlene a dress?" Jessica could sense Rebecca's anxieties. "You didn't know about the dress?" Jessica asked in surprise, "How could I, I was in London," Jessica frowned, "Katherine doesn't know about you and Marlene does she?" Rebecca didn't immediately answer, "No she doesn't" She murmured. "Marlene was here for a fitting yesterday, really I thought you knew," Jessica replied finishing her coffee, "I've got a lot to do best get started." Rebecca looked at Jessica in dismay, "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Katherine," Jessica debated her request, "Rebecca I won't but someone will if you don't," Rebecca shook her head, "I know, its finding the right time but right now I need to have a word with Tanja," Rebecca left her station and rushed down to Tanja's office she opened the door without knocking.

"Rebecca," Tanja spoke hanging up the phone, "How was London?" She could see the anger in Rebecca's eyes, "London is solved did you even bother to read the text I sent you?" Rebecca slammed the door her fury revealed, "Why would you have Katherine of all people design and fit Marlene for a dress?" Tanja callously spoke, "Rebecca, would you have preferred I fit her for the dress?" Rebecca glared at her without a word. "I'm waiting for an answer Rebecca," She rudely remarked. "Why are you doing this? These games you play are getting old and trivial Tanja," Rebecca answered with animosity towards her. "Rebecca, are you having second thoughts about Katherine?" Tanja harshly probed. "How dare you stay out of my business and leave Katherine out of it, I mean it Tanja," Rebecca stormed out climbing the stairs in search of Katherine.

Katherine was busy working on the dress for Marlene. Rebecca swiftly approached her, "Do you have a moment for me?" Katherine ignored her focusing on the dress. "You can't ignore me forever," Katherine looked at her sadly, "I just can't deal with your ups and downs Rebecca, I don't know if talking will do any good," Rebecca took her by the hand, "Come with me," She pulled her into the storage room locking the door behind them. "What do you want Rebecca?" Katherine demanded, "I'm sorry about last night," Rebecca placed her hands around Katherine's waist and attempted to kiss her, she turned away from her, "Don't Rebecca," Rebecca pulled her face back towards hers. "Please just listen, I know that telling you I'm sorry won't makeup for the hurt I caused you last night, there are things," Rebecca briefly stopped, "There's something we need to talk about but this isn't the time or the place." Katherine stared into Rebecca's sultry brown eyes.

"Please forgive me Katherine," Rebecca tearfully begged, "Please," Katherine wrinkled her forehead and grimaced. "I don't know what's wrong with you, your moodiness, your distractions are more then I can take, I love you but I don't deserve this kind of treatment from you," Rebecca began to weep. "Please Katherine I can explain if you'll just give me time," Katherine sighed walking towards the door, "I'm tired Rebecca and I have work to do, Tanja is pressing me to finish this dress and to be honest I just can't do this anymore," Rebecca grabbed her by the arm, "Are you wanting to take a break for awhile?" Katherine stared in surprise, "Is that what you want Rebecca?"

"No, but I don't want to lose you either and if a separation will make us stronger then I'm willing to try," Katherine said nothing more opening the door and returning to her station.

Rebecca wiped away her tears and stood alone in the storage room momentarily. She exited walking over to the mannequin that supported the dress Katherine was working on. "It's beautiful," Rebecca, remarked, "Please Katherine I don't want to argue," Katherine steadily worked pinning the hem, "Please stop Rebecca," She replied candidly. Rebecca quickly tried to change the subject, "Does Marlene have another fitting?" Katherine removed the dress from the mannequin showing it to her. Rebecca felt of the material Katherine raised the dress up against herself as if to model it, "Yes at two, why?" Katherine curiously asked. "I thought if you needed any help I'm about through with the fall sketches," Rebecca spoke intensely. "No I don't, I really don't need your help," Her reply stern and forward. "I just thought I," Katherine interjected, "Marlene and I will get along fine," Rebecca could feel the knot tighten in her throat as she tried to swallow.

Rebecca took it as a hint she should leave she turned to walk away when Katherine spoke, stopping her in her footsteps, "Marlene, I didn't realize she was once your sister in law," Rebecca turned back to her, "Uh yes, yes she was we were close then but she moved away," Katherine looked at her strangely, "Close? She only said you were acquainted," Rebecca shrugged her shoulders she wasn't sure of how to react she managed to smile, "Yes we were close when she first met Hagen is what I meant," Rebecca stated trying to cover the embarrassment she felt. Katherine paused and the placed the dress back on the mannequin. "I really have a lot to do," She answered Rebecca. Rebecca backed away the air that surrounded them was thick with tension. Rebecca felt the turmoil that burned through her body the fear of loneliness crept up on her, the all to familiar pounding in her head reminded her of the pain she had caused to the people she so deeply cared for. She collected her things and silently left.

Rebecca quietly strolled down the sidewalk to a bench underneath the shade of an old oak tree. She sat placing her things next to her on the bench. She leaned forward her elbows on her knees she tucked her fists up under her chin, her future at unrest. "What is wrong with me?" She harshly questioned herself under her breath. Rebecca felt lost, indifferent and pathetic to the things around her. The people she loved were suffering from her inability to be truthful. "Rebecca," The voice of a woman called out to her. "Biggi, what are you doing here?" She questioned. Biggi sat down beside her, "Getting a little fresh air," She smiled. "And you?" Rebecca took in a deep breath and sat back against the bench, "Feeling sorry for myself," She replied in a mundane tone. "Ah, let's see when we feel sorry for ourselves usually someone has angered or hurt us to the point that we wallow in self, pity," Rebecca raised a brow to her, "Is everything ok?" Biggi further inquired.

"No, not really, I just don't get it," Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?" Rebecca felt compelled to open up to Biggi, "I just want to make Katherine happy, we get along well, we are finally making some headway in our relationship, why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Biggi placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, "Are you having second thoughts?" Rebecca shook her head, "I don't know," She seemed hesitant, "My repressed feelings have been aroused." Rebecca answered as she looked to her and answered. "Is this about Marlene?" Biggi quizzed. "I never thought I would see her again nor did I think she would return here, I never thought I'd be faced with telling Katherine the truth about my past relationship with her, I've been lying to myself, I just don't want to be reminded of the pain I felt when she walked away," Rebecca began to cry, Biggi consoled her, "What does Rebecca want?" Rebecca frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"You have obviously come to a fork in the road, on one side there's Katherine this beautiful and intelligent woman you've made your way with she makes you happy and you have so much in common with each other and on the other side there's Marlene a woman you challenged even the toughest opponent for, you fought for her love and she made your world what it is today," Rebecca began to reel from Biggi's words of advice and guidance. "It's true, I will always love Marlene but I'm with Katherine now and if Marlene weren't here then," Biggi stopped her, "But she is here and it doesn't matter why, the answer to your questions lie within you Rebecca," Biggi stood up facing her, "Listen to your heart Rebecca it never lies and whoever you choose will be the right one for you," Rebecca thought about what she said, attempting to see things in a more clearer light.

"Things would be so much easier if I knew what Marlene's intentions were, does she plan to stay or go, I know one thing, I can't continue to lie to Katherine any longer." Rebecca became somber. "Rebecca, at this point it has nothing to do with what Marlene's intentions are, whatever decision you make there's no world big enough to keep you from her if that's what you both want if your basing your relationship with Katherine on Marlene's life decisions then maybe you need to rethink what your feelings truly are," Rebecca clasped her hands together and lowered her head, "Thank you Biggi, I know I need to start by telling Katherine the truth." Biggi grinned, "It's the right thing to do," She left Rebecca to do some soul searching.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Marlene sat at the table reading the newspaper and enjoying a late morning cup of coffee when the doorbell rang she got up and answered it. Much to Marlene's surprise Jakob stood before her, "Jakob what are you doing here?" He smiled grabbing her and embracing her, " Remember, I told you I have business in Koln, I'll be here for a few days," Marlene invited him in for coffee. They sat at the table and talked over the things that had happened since her return to Dusseldorf. "I got a job, I start Monday," She told him, "That's great news, where?" He appeared happy for her. "LCL, Tanja offered me the Art Director's Job, I thought this would be a great start for me and a chance to use my skills," Marlene beamed she felt good about herself.

Jakob placed his hand on hers, "I'm happy for you Marlene, we should celebrate, let me take you to dinner," He begged anxiously. "Sure," She accepted, "I have an appointment this afternoon, why don't I call you and we can meet," Jakob smiled, "Sounds good, I know of a little French Café downtown, I'll make reservations," He looked at his watch and took the last sip of coffee in his cup, "I have a meeting, I really should go, I'll see you this evening," Marlene walked him to the door seeing him out.

Marlene found herself arriving early to LCL she whisked into Tanja's office. "Marlene you're here early now that's a first," Tanja playfully spoke. Marlene walked back to the door and peered out, "Looking for Rebecca?" She further joked. Marlene turned back to her and grinned not mentioning Rebecca, "I have a favor?" She asked and then continued, "Jakob Bailey is in town for a few days would you mind if I asked him to the wedding?" Tanja moved closer to Marlene, "Are you trying to make Rebecca jealous or push her away?" Marlene's look became bleak. "What gave you that idea he's just a friend Tanja nothing more, what is this obsession you have with Rebecca?" She sharply questioned, Tanja quickly cut in, "My obsession? I'm not the one trying to win her back, I'm only here as a friend unless you don't need my help or advise?" She inquired openly.

Marlene rolled her eyes and sighed, "I have a fitting," Tanja opened the door and led her out. The walk up the stairs was silent between the two of them.

The upstairs designing area was busy as the designers and their assistants were preparing the fall collections. Sketches, patterns and numerous amounts of material rolls covered the designing tables. "My," Tanja muttered with an impish grin, "For once everyone is working and not complaining," Katherine motioned them over removing the dress from the mannequin. Marlene secretly searched the room for Rebecca, "Marlene could you please try this on so I can see where I might need to make changes," Katherine asked. She took the dress from her, "Uh, yes," Marlene with the dress in hand walked into the bathroom where she stumbled onto Rebecca.

Rebecca was washing her face she reached up grabbing the hand towel from the shelf when she caught a glimpse of Marlene's reflection in the mirror. "Marlene," She spoke turning around to greet her. "Rebecca," She stuttered holding out the dress, "I'm here for a fitting," Rebecca reached out and touched the dress, "Yes it's beautiful, I guess the changing area is crowded?" Rebecca asked they both snickered, Marlene remembering how she had used the bathroom as a dressing room numerous times. "How are you?" Marlene asked their eyes locked on one another. "Good," Rebecca replied they're stares broken by the sound of someone entering the bathroom. Rebecca nodded, "I should let you change," She quickly existed the bathroom leaving Marlene speechless and alone.

Rebecca returned to her design table picking up her portfolio thumbing through it as she watched for Marlene to come out of the bathroom. Her imagination began to wonder of how beautiful she would look in the dress. Katherine shuffled past her rolling the mannequin closer to the sewing room. Marlene walked out and looked to Katherine for approval.

Katherine studied the outline of the dress, she sighed, her hands on her hips, "Could you turn around for me," She gestured as Marlene slowly turned Rebecca couldn't help but watch her.

Rebecca's heart began to beat rapidly as her eyes traveled from the opened back of the dress down to the waistline. "Beautiful isn't she?" A familiar voice startled her out of her fantasy.

Rebecca lowered her eyes clearing her throat, "Tanja," She remarked under her breath. Katherine and Marlene both looked to Rebecca and Tanja. Rebecca raised her hand and slightly waved at them in hesitation. "Rebecca," Marlene cautiously acknowledged her, "It's beautiful, Katherine is very talented," She spoke in hopes that Katherine would curb the anger she felt towards her. "Thank you Rebecca," Katherine answered with a half smile, "And thank you Tanja for offering me the opportunity," Tanja nodded graciously. "I knew if I gave you the chance we could really see what your hidden talents are," Katherine finished pinning the dress, "That should do it, do you have any questions Marlene?" Katherine asked. "No, I'm good do we want to have a final fitting in the morning?" Marlene inquired directly. "Yes, let's make it for ten, I'll get them to start on this immediately," Marlene quickly changed and handed the dress back to Katherine.

Katherine took the dress from her and walked to the sewing room. Once she was out of sight Rebecca approached Marlene. "I'm really sorry Tanja put you on the spot," Marlene chuckled, "I must admit it angered me at first but then I realized that it was about the dress and not you," Rebecca looked at Marlene with a blank stare. "I didn't say it was about me but the situation with Katherine, I," Marlene interrupted her, "What situation Rebecca?" Rebecca's face showed the pent up frustration she was feeling, "You should tell her the truth Rebecca, if you care anything about her and she does you then what's to stand in your way?" It hurt Marlene to speak those words she cringed walking away from Rebecca without another word.

Marlene dressed and phoned Jakob for a time and place. The reservation was set for six o'clock.

Jakob sat at the table patiently awaiting Marlene's arrival he looked up to see her being led to the table by the waiter. "Marlene," he stood up and pulled her chair out, "Thank you Jakob," He gestured to the waiter to bring a bottle of champagne. "I'm glad you could make it," Jakob remarked. Marlene smiled sipping her champagne, "Excited about the new job?" He quizzed and she gave a nod of approval.

"I have a question?" Marlene casually asked. "Sure, you must be ready to return to L. A. everyone misses you," Jakob answered laughing out loud. "No, I won't be returning to L. A.," She stated. "I had to try," He replied in a serious tone. "Tanja and Sebastian are marrying Saturday, I'm her maid of honor and I was wondering if you would care to join me?" Jakob was a bit speechless at first but took her invitation as a small hint that she might be interested in starting a relationship with him.

Jakob took a drink of champagne, "Yes, that is if it's in the afternoon, I have an eight o'clock breakfast meeting," Marlene assured him of the time. They visited over drinks and dinner.

"Its late Jakob and I have a full day tomorrow the job announcement will be made and then a hen night is planned for Tanja," Jacob stared at her with admiration. "One o'clock then?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and drew her close to him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Yes the apartment," Marlene responded. Jakob helped her with her sweater and walked her out they said they're goodnights.

Marlene arrived early to LCL, she met with Tanja, they covered the terms of her contract and she agreed and signed. "Come I'll show you to your new office," Tanja grabbed the spare set of keys from her desk drawer. She led her upstairs to a small office just off the main designing area. Tanja unlocked the door flipping on the light. Marlene looked around the room at the freshly painted walls. There was a new desk and chairs with a set of matching file cabinets. "Wow," She remarked turning back to Tanja, "I remember this being used for storage." Tanja smiled, "I took the liberty of having it redone this past weekend, no one knows why it's being occupied," Tanja retorted as if she dared anyone to ask.

"What was wrong with the old Art Director's office?" Marlene inquired curiously. "We are going to be making some changes to the Accountant's office and we need the space besides the Art Director should be in close contact with the people she'll be working with," Tanja concluded handing the keys to her, "I hope you like it and will add your personal touches," She stated walking out the door. Marlene brushed the top of the desk with her index finger, "Indeed I will," She answered anxiously. "Coffee?" Tanja asked, they headed down to the coffee bar. "Good morning," Marlene spoke as Rebecca made her way in through the front doors. She stared at her with slight confusion. "Is the fitting already done?" She questioned walking over to them. "No," Tanja answered, "Do you know where Katherine is?" Rebecca looked at Tanja with a frown, "I assume she's still at the loft," Marlene and Tanja looked at each other and then to Rebecca. They both sensed Rebecca's mood was foul.

Rebecca stood there briefly a cold expression covered her face her arms crossed tightly as if she were angry.

She broke her stare, "Now if you will excuse me I have work to do," She turned from them moving to the staircase. "Rebecca," Tanja called out, "Gather everyone for a meeting in fifteen minutes, I have some announcements to make," Rebecca quickly looked to her and nodded her eyes directly on Marlene as she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Tanja and Marlene joined the gathered mass of employees for a meeting. "Good morning," She spoke firmly, "As you are all aware I will be marrying tomorrow but I will be in the office Monday morning, Rebecca are the preliminaries for the fall collection ready for my review?" Rebecca answered yes. Katherine crept up behind her, "Katherine I'm glad you could join us," Tanja scolded verbally.

Katherine stepped forward a look of embarrassment on her face, "Where are you with the teen fashion since our last meeting?" Tanja asked candidly, "The changes we discussed have been made," She answered relieved that her work was near completion. "Are we ready for production?" Katherine cleared her throat, "Yes however there are a few things we should go over if we could meet after the fitting," Tanja shook her head and continued. "As everyone knows Benjamin has decided to accept another job leaving us without an Art Director, I have taken this opportunity to hire someone I think we can all work with, I'd like for you all to meet our new Art Director, Marlene Von Lahnstein," Tanja's voice carried greatly through the room as you could hear a pin drop.

Rebecca's face turned ghostly she trembled in disbelief. Katherine extended her hand out, "Welcome Marlene," Rebecca was speechless as she attempted to catch her breath. She approached Tanja, "Can we talk?" Rebecca's tone was stressful her heart beat wildly. Tanja led her away from everyone they moved closer to the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" Rebecca eyed her with disdain, "She's a good fit and you know it, what should I have done? What Rebecca? The fall collections are due and we need to start preparing for Riga," She answered angrily.

Rebecca sighed loudly, "You should make her feel welcomed and help her when she needs it," Tanja snapped coldly, "No one else seems to have problem." Rebecca could see the crowd of employees surrounding her, welcoming her.

I don't think it's a good idea Tanja," Rebecca spoke with emotion. "Listen carefully she's here to stay, deal with it," Tanja ordered with a point of her index finger, "You love her." She blurted loudly. Rebecca interrupted her, "I never said I loved her, did you hear me say that? Let's be honest this is just another way to get back at me," She remarked tearfully and added, "What a shame," Tanja curiously looked at her, "Shame?"

Rebecca interjected with a curt laugh, "Yes that you would use your only friend," Tanja's mouth gaped open, "I can assure you I don't have time for silly games Rebecca and you need to be honest about your feelings how can you stand there like a coward and tell me that deep down you don't love Marlene, you should stop lying to yourself and Katherine," Rebecca quickly turned away wiping the tears from her face.

Rebecca tried to compose herself, "Rebecca," Tanja grasped her firmly by the arm, "You need to be true to your feelings," Rebecca pulled away from her, "Feelings? You know nothing about what I feel!" She exclaimed and raced to the bathroom. She washed the tears from her eyes and face and quietly walked back into the room where she wasn't noticed. The crowd of employees slowly returned to work. Rebecca approached Marlene, "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful Art Director welcome to LCL," She embraced her, "Thank you Rebecca, it means a lot," Marlene chimed happily. Rebecca closed her eyes and could smell the sweetness of her skin, something she often missed. Katherine suddenly reached in taking Marlene's hand, "We have a fitting," She smiled pulling her away.

Rebecca watched quietly as Marlene began to move her personal effects into the office. Katherine had finished the dress and to Rebecca's relief there would be no more close contact.

Katherine had taken her portfolio and left for a meeting with Tanja giving Rebecca the opportunity to walk over to Marlene's office, she knocked on the door. "Come in," Rebecca entered shutting the door behind her. Marlene was at her desk busily setting up her computer, "Rebecca, what can I do for you?" She pleasantly smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. "I didn't realize, you would be staying in Dusseldorf," She gingerly spoke taking a seat. "Yes I've decided to stay," Marlene answered her focus now totally on Rebecca, "I'm not going to make this difficult for you and I intend to keep my relationship with you and Katherine professional." Rebecca breathed in a sigh of relief as she tried to relax.

Marlene stood up from her desk and walked over to her placing her hand on her forearm, "I will always care about you and I just want you to be happy but you need to tell Katherine the truth before someone else does," Marlene spoke firmly, "It won't be me as it is not my place to tell her, the longer you wait the harder it will be for her to understand," Marlene advised.

"Thank you, I know your right there hasn't been a good time to tell her," Rebecca mused, "Marlene, I've missed this, our talks," She added, her deep brown eyes pierced Marlene's, "Me too," Marlene reminisced. Rebecca stared at the curve of her lips as Marlene continued to speak. "It was my intention to return home, I've missed my family, I imagined never seeing Tommy grow up, My dad and Biggi have found one another, Kim, Dana," Marlene remarked as she became sentimental.

Rebecca smiled and stood up not taking her eyes off of her, "I, understand, it's the one thing I never really grasped when we were together, the family concept, we love our family in different ways," Rebecca spoke truthfully, "My family is dysfunctional and shallow, I love them but," Marlene giggled "Yes I know how they are I lived amongst them for a longtime, but we are past that now," She quickly became serious. "I need this job, theater was a gift to me but graphic design is in my blood, I never meant to hurt or undermine you in any way Rebecca please know that," Rebecca felt a warmth encompass her heart. "I'll do my best to work with you, teach you and to keep it professional, I promise," They quickly broke the gaze they had on each other, "I should get back to work before Tanja finds another excuse to badger me," Rebecca headed to the door. Marlene followed closely behind her.

Marlene and Rebecca both reached for the doorknob at the same instance touching one another. Marlene could feel the electricity of Rebecca's touch she quickly pulled away with a loud sigh and asked, "Do you and Katherine plan to attend hen night?" Rebecca's mind was on the incidental touch of their hands, "You know how I feel about Tanja and I don't want to be forced to go, I haven't even talked to Katherine about it but she would find it suspicious if I didn't," There was some hesitation on Rebecca's part, "We had an argument so she isn't exactly friendly right now," Rebecca's words sent a spark through Marlene, "I'm sure you'll work it out," She reassured Rebecca, "Katherine is very angry with me," Rebecca replied, "I need to talk with her and make amends so I guess the answer is yes we will be attending," Marlene managed a smile, "Well let's not let our past ruin your evening," She showed Rebecca out closing the door behind her.

The evening came with most of the women from LCL attending Tanja's hen night at No Limits. Rebecca distanced herself from Marlene but couldn't help with the gazes she kept hidden from everyone. "Rebecca," Katherine spoke with an expression of forgiveness, startling Rebecca from her secretive looks. "We should talk, dance?" Rebecca stood up taking Katherine in her arms on the dance floor. Her hands dropped to her waist pulling Katherine closer, "I'm sorry, I know you don't believe me but given time I hope you will understand, there is something I need to tell you," Katherine could see the seriousness in Rebecca's face, she whispered in her ear, "I love you so much Rebecca." Rebecca grinned with pleasure, "I love you too," The words fell unwittingly from her lips surprising Katherine.

Tanja could see the looks of want and desire in Marlene's face she tugged on the sleeve of her shirt getting her attention. "Do you think she's happy?" Marlene glanced at her, "I don't know, talking to her today, watching her work made me realize how much I've missed her and I think she's missed me."

Tanja chuckled, "Don't be so sure Marlene, you'll have your work cut out if you plan to win her back and only if Katherine doesn't succeed first after all she's no fool," Marlene carefully listened to the words Tanja spoke she continued to watch them as they danced.

The song ended, Katherine squeezed Rebecca's hand in a loving gesture as they walked over to Tanja Katherine raised her glass. "I'd like to make a toast, Tanja may you and Sebastian find all the happiness in the world," Everyone raised a glass, extending a, congratulations to Tanja. Katherine firmly placed her lips to Rebecca's in celebration.

Marlene in anger quickly turned her head after seeing them kiss, she coughed loudly catching Katherine's attention, "Is everything alright Marlene? You look a little pale," Rebecca could see the tension in Marlene's body movement," I'm perfect," She answered frankly. Katherine smiled but was interrupted by the vibration of her cell phone she pulled it from her pocket and looked at Rebecca. "I need to take this," Her mood now serious. Rebecca looked at her strangely, "Is everything ok?" Katherine shook her head in uncertainty, "Excuse me," And with those words she walked out.

Rebecca took a seat at the table, Marlene approached her sitting across from her, "Hey," Rebecca spoke calmly, "Is, Katherine alright? She seemed upset," Marlene asked in sincere concern, Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't said anything to anyone out of respect for Katherine but her mother has been very ill," Marlene sighed, "I see," Rebecca took a sip of champagne from her glass, "She's very private about her family so please don't say anything," Marlene grinned, "Have you made up? It appears you have," She asked, Rebecca became perplexed, "We have and I intend to make this work, why?" She spoke with a sharp tone towards Marlene.

Marlene frowned, "Can she make you as happy as I did?" Rebecca stared into her sensual blue eyes, "I don't know what you mean," Marlene quickly looked up as Katherine returned to the table, Rebecca looked at her for conformation as Marlene excused herself. "Is it your mom?" Katherine nodded in worry, "She's back in the hospital my brother has assured me that she's stable but I will need to go Berlin Rebecca," They got up walking out of the party, "Let me take you home," They got into Rebecca's car and headed to the Loft.

"Do you need to leave tonight, tomorrow?" She asked opening the door of the loft and seeing Katherine in. "No Sunday evening Miguel is booking me a flight I will need to let Tanja know, my god my collection," She spoke in a stressed tone. "It's completed Katherine, there's no worry," Rebecca calmed her.

Katherine began to pace with anxiety, "The theme for Riga isn't completed, I need to," Rebecca quickly cut in, "I'll take care of it, I promise, you won't be gone that long," Rebecca grasped the back of her neck with both hands. "I love you," Katherine whispered kissing Rebecca softly. "I should go it's a big day tomorrow," Rebecca laughed rolling her eyes and easing Katherine's conscience. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I think I'll make some calls and get a few things done," Rebecca brushed the tip of her nose with her index finger, "Goodnight," She kissed her cheek and held her briefly before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The rays of the morning sunlight trickled in from the windows and down onto Rebecca's bed, the shards of light made unique patterns on the numerous dresses Rebecca had laid out. She rifled through them picking up the black dress with the shoulder fringes, she ran her fingers through the fringes as she sat on the bed. "Marlene's favorite," She thought out loud and placed it aside. Rebecca rummaged through the closet finding a pair of black stilettos to match she then readied herself for breakfast.

The castle had been decorated the day before with bows and ribbon aligning the staircase and to the great room where the reception was to be held. Rebecca made her way down the hall to the dining room, "Good morning Countess," Justus whaled, "Justus," She spoke, "And why are we so happy?" She questioned with a smirk. "I love weddings Countess and surely this is the last," He quietly joked pouring her coffee. "Now if you will excuse me, I have many things to do," She acknowledge him, "Thank you Justus," Rebecca walked over to Tristan, they both peered out the window and onto the lawn where the gazebo for the wedding was set up. Tristan looked at Rebecca, "I hope our brother knows what he's doing, I'll need a drink before then," He mildly added as they both laughed, it was something they hadn't shared in a longtime.

There had been too much tension and strife regarding the welfare of the Lahnstein's and their empire. The past few years had been a welcomed gift for both of them, Rebecca now Chief Designer and Tristan at the helm of the Lahnstein Bank. They both had matured greatly coming into their own. Ansgar was no longer the threat he had been before, Elisabeth moved him to the forestry service allowing him to spend much of his time abroad in Canada running the land holdings there. Sebastian remained as the family's Attorney overseeing LCL's business ventures and assisting Elisabeth. "Surely Sebastian has thought this through," Tristan remarked candidly knowing Tanja was still a thorn in their side. Rebecca contemplated what he said, "I couldn't agree more with you but what do you do, he is Emma's father and in their own strange way they love each other," Rebecca spoke realistically. Tristan put his arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad we've stuck together," she laid her head against his arm.

Tristan added vodka to his juice, "I think choosing Elisabeth was the best decision for this family, " Rebecca giggled, "Vodka?" She questioned, "It isn't even ten yet," Tristan grinned, "My little sister," He groaned ruffling her hair with his hand. "Your right Tristan choosing Elisabeth was the right thing to do, especially since our father's death all the turmoil that surrounded us, almost losing the castle our home," She stated rationally. Tristan looked at her, "It could've been you, you know," He casually reminded her, she sighed with a smile, "Designing fashion is all I really care about." She sat to the table and began eating breakfast, "It worked out for the best, I never cared for groveling over family affairs, I've worked hard and have had to deal with a lot of heartbreak where Tanja is concerned," Rebecca spoke finishing the last of her breakfast.

Tristan turned back towards her, "I should be happy she stays out of the banking business," He answered as he downed the rest of his drink, "I guess you heard she hired Marlene as Art Director," Rebecca mentioned. "I'm happy for her if that's what she came home for but working with Tanja in a big position won't be the same as being the Receptionist," Tristan offered and Rebecca nodded in agreement she bowed her head. "I never thought seeing her again would be so hard, I mean she's been gone a longtime and now we will be working together," She paused momentarily, "Challenging," She muttered resting her hand on her cheek. Tristan had a puzzled look on his face, "Where does Katherine play into this?" His questioning prompted her to hastily answer.

"She's my girlfriend," Rebecca replied shaking her head, "Having Marlene at LCL won't be easy," She hesitated looking him directly in the eye. "Katherine doesn't know about Marlene," She quietly clarified.

Tristan seemed perplexed, "You haven't told her about your past relationship? Why? She was your greatest love," He responded curtly, "Until you managed to destroy it," Tristan's tone was gruff his words however true caused an ache in the pit of her stomach. "Asshole," She lashed out, "I don't need to be reminded of what I had and then destroyed," He raised his brow to her, "But that's the Lahnstein way," Rebecca felt cornered by his stinging comments she knew deep down she had to tell the truth and make amends in order to move forward and clear her conscience she arose from the table, "I have some things to take care of at LCL before this afternoon," She remarked brushing passed him and quickly leaving the room.

The wedding ceremony was to begin at three the guests began to arrive and take their seats. Marlene walked Jakob to his seat and returned to the back where she was escorted by Tristan to the front, they stood opposite of each other. Marlene scanned the crowded venue for any sign of Rebecca. Tristan cued in on her and politely asked, "Are you looking for my little sister?" Marlene glared at him, "Get a life Tristan," She remarked angrily. "My sister is happy in her new life Marlene, remember that," He bounced back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and quickly caught sight of Rebecca making her way down the isle.

Marlene noticed the black dress with the shoulder fringes on it, it was one of her favorites she smiled briefly looking at Rebecca's shapely figure. Rebecca looked beautiful but Marlene's gaze was suddenly broken by the sad reality of Katherine, they were hand and hand as they moved into the front row. She refocused on Rebecca a smile crept across her face as Rebecca acknowledged her. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, Rebecca's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. "Rebecca," Katherine spoke trying to gain her attention, "Isn't Marlene's dress beautiful?" Her questioning broke Rebecca from Marlene's spell. "Uh, yes Marlene is beautiful," She answered almost biting her tongue. Katherine grinned, "I meant the dress Rebecca," Rebecca was caught off guard she felt awkward, "Katherine we need to talk after the reception," She begged. "Ok Rebecca," She whispered noticing the bride and groom coming down the isle.

The guests stood until they were in their places, Rebecca sat down keeping an affixed eye on Marlene only to turn away when Marlene noticed her stares.

Marlene looked radiant in the afternoon sun. Rebecca noticed a glow about her as she stood well poised through the, I do's.

The announcements were made about the reception after the completion of the ceremony. The guests began to enter the castle, Rebecca patiently waited for Marlene to step from the gazebo when she noticed a tall blond approach her and take her by the hand he led her towards the castle doors. Rebecca froze a look of sadness covered her face. Katherine came up behind her placing her hands on top of her shoulders, "Shall we join the reception?" Rebecca grimaced before facing, her, "Sure," she managed to compose herself.

They walked into the crowded room where people were dancing and conversing. Rebecca spied Marlene dancing she stared at them with a hurtful expression. Katherine walked to the bar to retrieve them a glass of champagne.

Rebecca felt the uneasy stress that she aloud to cloud her judgment on numerous occasions, seeing Marlene with someone else shook her to the core. "Rebecca, your drink," Katherine handed it to her breaking her train of thought. "Dance," She demanded sitting her drinking glass on the fireplace mantel taking Katherine in her arms and holding her tightly.

Rebecca rested her chin on Katherine's shoulder moving her closer to Marlene. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them to see Marlene directly across from her.

Rebecca's heart raced with anxiety and fear, Marlene shifted her look to Rebecca their eyes probing each other. Katherine suddenly pulled her face to Rebecca's and began kissing her. Marlene became irritated and out of sorts as she watched them playfully kiss. Jakob stopped momentarily, "Is everything ok? You seem a bit tense," He asked grasping her chin with his thumb and index finger. "I'm fine," She replied, "I just need a drink," Jakob walked her to the bar, Marlene could feel the presence of Rebecca's penetrating stare. She quickly turned back to her and could see the agitation in her face. Jakob handed Marlene her drink he looked up and caught a glimpse of Rebecca staring at Marlene. Marlene appeared lost in thought.

Jakob snapped his fingers in front of her face getting her attention, "Did someone make you angry?" He asked wondering about the stares between the two women. "Don't be silly," Her eyes followed Rebecca as she exited the French doors of the great room and out onto the patio. "Excuse me Jakob," Marlene brushed past him heading towards the doors.

Rebecca laid her face in her hands Katherine came into view stopping Marlene from rushing to Rebecca's side. She stayed within the shadow of the door and keenly listened to their conversation. "Is everything ok Rebecca?" Katherine cautiously asked. "No," She lifted her head up to speak. "Katherine, please listen carefully to what I have to say, there are things about my past you need to know," Rebecca began to pace. "Lately you've been preoccupied and totally distracted Rebecca," Katherine spoke and attempted to hold her.

Rebecca pulled herself away and kept her at arms length, "I really need for you to listen," Rebecca took in a deep breath. "It's about Marlene," She began, "Marlene," Katherine frowned strangely. "We were together once, she was my live in girlfriend," Rebecca answered looking somberly at her. Katherine was confused and shocked, "I don't understand, I thought she was married to your brother once,"

Rebecca shook her head, "She was they divorced and she was about to marry Tristan but we were in love," She cut in, "Engaged to Tristan? You were seeing her behind your own brothers back?" Rebecca felt a numbness creep over her she found it hard to speak, "I don't believe this, why didn't you tell me this months ago? Rebecca why?" Katherine became furious she, cradled her face in her hands not wanting to face Rebecca.

Rebecca turned away from her, "I never wanted to tell you, what was the point she was gone and out of my life for good but," Katherine pulled her back around to face her, "But what? Do you still have feelings for her? I mean ever since she's been back you've been uptight and distant, it all makes sense now your moodiness the way you haven't wanted to touch me," She began to cry. "She was my first true love Katherine and she will always live in my heart," Marlene grasped her chest hearing the words Rebecca spoke she continued to listen remaining unnoticed.

Katherine wiped her face with the back of her hand she needed to get a grip on her emotions, "What went wrong?" She demanded an answer. "There were problems, mistakes," Rebecca was hesitant her voice trembled, "What kind of mistakes? What could be so bad that two people who are in love are torn apart?" Katherine grimaced with anguish.

"I let my career and the business come between us, I left her home, here at the castle day after day with nothing to do, she lost her voice, Tristan made sure of that her singing career was ruined but I was too blind with ambition to notice the pain and fears she had," Rebecca paused catching her breath. "Surely you could have worked through that but somehow that's not really the whole story is it?" Katherine frankly asked her tone callous.

"I was selfish and what I had to give I gave to LCL, god things were so demanding back then, I struggled to prove myself, my worth," Rebecca tried to reason, "Designing was my life, I had everything I wanted and in many ways she tried to make me see I was spinning out of control but my stubbornness ruled my thoughts, my needs," She began to weep thinking of the hurt she had caused Marlene. "She loved me unconditionally but all I ever did was complain," Rebecca took Katherine by the hand walking her out onto the courtyard, Katherine remained silent allowing Rebecca to speak her peace. "Marlene worked at LCL for awhile but some of the things she did caused arguments between us, living and working together can be difficult," Rebecca turned to face Katherine.

Katherine could feel the blood rushing to her head realizing what Rebecca was saying, "Arguments don't cause break ups," She remarked as they faced each other closely. "No, no they don't," Rebecca winced lowering her head. "What happened?" Katherine questioned eager for a truthful answer, "I cheated," Rebecca answered her firmly. She slightly laughed, "You cheated?" Her look was of shock, "I don't believe you," Katherine grasped her by the hand, "You would never cheat on someone your in love with," She searched Rebecca's facial expression for some rationality.

"It's true, we argued and I let my anger towards her punish her," She spoke seriously. "That's a poor excuse Rebecca and you know it, cheat? Really? But, why should I be surprised you both cheated your brother," Katherine barked loudly she could see the sorrow building in Rebecca's face touching her cheek with her hand. "You still haven't answered my question?" She quietly implored, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Katherine, I just wanted you to know the truth she's my past and you're my future and I want to be with you," Rebecca spoke sincerely, "Marlene wouldn't allow us a second chance, I tried, I begged but it was of no use, it hurt me badly to let her go but I had to she needed to find herself and she's done that, we've both moved on," Katherine fully embraced her holding her as she continued to weep but the suspicions about Marlene were now deeply seeded in her. "I've never asked you this before," Rebecca began to talk, "I Want you to stay the night with me, please, I know you have a lot on your mind, I know that what I just told you wasn't easy for you to hear and I'm truly sorry," She stopped her, "I love you Rebecca," Rebecca smiled, Katherine gestured with her hand, "Show me the way."

Marlene was focused on Rebecca and Katherine as they walked away she suddenly felt the tapping of a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jakob, standing before her he smiled. "Who is she?" He abruptly questioned, "Who are you talking about?" She casually answered. "The Brunette with the big brown eyes that you can't seem to take your eyes off of Marlene," Jakob eyed her facial expression for a clue, she moaned under her breath, "You mean Rebecca?" Marlene shyly answered. "Is that her name? What's going on Marlene?" She pulled herself away from the door and back into the crowded room, Jakob followed.

Marlene approached Tanja and Sebastian, "The wedding was lovely but Jakob and I must go," Tanja grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray she sipped it and frowned at her, "Is everything ok?" Marlene rolled her eyes. "He knows," She whispered, "Rebecca?" Tanja quizzed. The look in Marlene's eyes was proof enough, "Enjoy your weekend, I'll see you Monday," Tanja and Sebastian bid them a good evening.

Katherine's head rested against Rebecca's chest the moonlight beamed in on them through the windows causing a pale light to outline their faces. Rebecca stared quietly at the ceiling as Katherine lay in thought of Marlene, "Are you awake?" Katherine whispered pressing her lips to Rebecca's neck. Rebecca turned her head, "What is it?" She replied in a raspy voice, "Is this why you've wanted to take things slow?" She asked in an attempt to understand Rebecca's reasoning. Rebecca exhaled slowly, "When I met you I had been through a lot, I tried to convince myself that everything that went wrong between Marlene and I was my fault, I spent much of my time in denial of what had happened and what I couldn't hold onto, I never thought I would meet someone who would charm me as you did," Katherine grinned tracing Rebecca's face with her finger. "I loved her and I lost her and I didn't want to compromise what we now have," Katherine rolled over on her stomach facing her.

"I know that you have a very tough road ahead of you, Marlene working at LCL will be challenging but I somehow think she's there for a reason," Katherine pondered. "What do you mean?" Rebecca asked turning onto her side, "I think she's realized that what she had is really what she's wanted all along you said it yourself there were no second chances and she apparently left on a whim and now suddenly she's back working at the very place there was strife and bad feelings," Katherine sternly interjected. "Nonsense," Rebecca argued, "She seems happy, she appears to be seeing someone, a man, I think his name is Jakob he's been in L.A. with her," Katherine laughed, "A man? And you know this how?" Rebecca sighed before answering her, "Because when she left that's who offered her a job working in the theater can we please stop talking about this, you need your rest," Rebecca turned over facing the windows pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

Rebecca's words sent a spark of curiosity through Katherine she lay there momentarily before speaking, "Did she introduce you to him?" Rebecca wrinkled her forehead and rolled her eyes, "No I just assumed that, I don't know him and I've never met him," Katherine caressed the side of Rebecca's face, "I was just curious thinking about her, you," Rebecca slightly moved out from under the covers, "It's late and I'm tired there's really no need for you to think about her, please can we get some sleep?" Rebecca became adamant. Katherine sighed closing her eyes but the words Rebecca said about Marlene echoed through her head over and over she felt uneasy and unsure about Marlene and her motives. "Rebecca," Katherine whispered, "What is it Katherine?" Rebecca rolled over grasping her and pulling her into the pit of her arm, "I love you, I just wanted you to know we'll get past this," She spoke in hopes Rebecca would be understanding of her questions. Rebecca kissed her forehead, "We will I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jakob and Marlene quietly drove away from the castle. "You looked beautiful today," Jakob began to talk. Marlene remained silent searching her mind as to what she would say to him. He, pulled, over to a small park that bordered the river, they got out finding a bench to occupy. Jakob spoke first, "You know when I first met you all those years ago I thought to myself how lucky any man would be to have a woman like you by his side," Marlene listened to his confessions she admired his honesty. "I was hopeful when you moved to L. A. I wanted you but I thought your heart, had been broken by Tristan," Marlene touched the sleeve of his jacket. "I can explain Jakob," She calmly spoke, "No Marlene," He sighed, "Please let me finish what I have to say." She obliged allowing him to continue.

"When you arrived in L. A. it was apparent you had been suffering, I never brought up Tristan because you needed time to heal but I fell in love with you and when you decided to leave it broke my heart," Jakob paused loosening is necktie, "I thought if I bided my time you would feel the same way about me, I questioned your motives when you decided to return to Dusseldorf," He looked to her for answers.

Marlene lightly chuckled, "Tristan and I were happy in those days, I had everything a woman could possibly want," She stated and continued with confidence. "At least I thought so but the one, thing, I never really had was true love, I had no idea that falling in love with a woman, Tristan's sister Rebecca would happen but the more I fought it the more deeply I fell, the more she would distance herself from me the closer I would draw her back," Jakob grasped a lock of her hair in his hand brushing it back from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with sadness in his voice. "I wanted to Jakob there were so many times I could have told you but I was in denial about the foolish things that broke us apart, I was terribly hurt, I just wanted to forget, I wanted to forget her," Marlene pleaded she felt numb. "I needed a change, I needed to find me," Jakob took his thumb and wiped away a tear that had fallen down to her cheek. "I'm sorry for you Marlene," He honestly spoke. "You're a wonderful man and I'm grateful for everything and if you felt I led you on I never meant to," Jakob took in a deep breath, "I never thought that for one minute that's why I stayed in the background for so long I knew you were hurting," She looked at him with a grin, "I struggled when I realized who I was and pretending to be someone else, well," Marlene explained relaxing herself against the back of the bench, "Rebecca made me see that who I was wasn't really as important as who I loved and how I chose to live my life for myself."

Jakob thought of what she said, "I never believed in labeling someone but I never thought you would," He stuttered momentarily, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that knowing you in the past, I," Marlene braced her hand against his chest stopping him, "You would never believe I would fall for a woman," She giggled answering him.

Jakob once again became serious looking her in the eyes, "What will you do? Two years is a longtime with no contact it's obvious she's met someone else and moved on you can't expect for her to just drop what she has and run to you," Marlene listened carefully to his point of view. "True, but I love her and I have to know for myself if we can find our way back to what we had, I've been told too often in my life that I should listen to my heart and I've been able to finally forgive her, my heart has mended but I guess the question is, has she and can she forgive me," Marlene remarked emotionally.

Jakob placed his arm around her shoulder, "You have a lot to think about not only from where Rebecca is concerned but the woman she's with, one of you will be hurt, are you prepared for the fall out?" Marlene began to rationalize what Jakob thoughts were. "No one said it would be easy but I'm in love, will I be hurt? Yes there's always that possibility but as long as a tiny spark remains I have to take that chance," She spoke candidly. He stood up from the bench and in his kind manner took her by the hand and led her back to the car.

He looked at her with some apprehension, "You'll need your sleep if you're going to win her back," He opened the door brushing his lips against her cheek, "I want you to know that if you change your mind I'll be there I'm just a phone call away." She smiled without a word and he drove her home.

Rebecca lay in the arms of a sleeping Katherine, she rolled over hearing a slight groan as Katherine nestled herself in the small of Rebecca's back. Her head began to ache from the ribbing she took seeing Marlene with someone else. The tears began to fall from her eyes like raindrops. Katherine groaned again as she positioned herself even closer to Rebecca.

Rebecca cocked her head to the side and listened for her to speak, she didn't, she laid her head back down the tears still streaming she sniffled wiping them on the bedspread she had clutched in her hand. Rebecca felt sick, guilty only thinking of Marlene. She tried sleeping but Marlene haunted her every thought. The probing questions Katherine had asked earlier weighed heavily on her conscience.

The morning came early, Katherine arose, sitting up she yawned and stretched pulling the covers off and exposing Rebecca's nude body. She bent over and softly kissed her ear placing her arm around her shoulder and chest.

Rebecca rolled over onto her back her eyes swollen and red from lack of sleep. "Did you not sleep well?" Katherine asked climbing out of bed as she began to dress. Rebecca rubbed her eyes clearing her throat, "Would you like coffee, breakfast?" Katherine shook her head, "No thank you I'll pick up something on the way to the loft, I have a lot to do my flight leaves early this afternoon and I haven't even packed," Rebecca slipped out of bed and put on her robe she embraced Katherine, "I'll miss you," Katherine grinned, "Are you ignoring my question?" Rebecca frowned, "What question?" She replied in a whisper, "Obviously you didn't sleep well last night your revelation about Marlene caused you to toss and turn," Rebecca grimaced and swallowed hard, "Please don't Katherine," Katherine gathered her purse, "Get some rest we will talk when I get back," She kissed her cheek and showed herself out.

The regular hustle and bustle of a normal Monday morning at LCL came rolling around. Marlene placed some family pictures on her desk and began arranging them neatly she opened her purse and pulled out a small framed photograph of Rebecca she rubbed it gently with her thumb before placing it inside her desk drawer. The door to her office suddenly swung open startling her, "Kim!" She exclaimed with surprise, Kim extended her arms out with a smile. "I heard, dad told me, I'm so happy for you, it was late when I got in last night and I didn't get to see you" They hugged, "How was Paris?" Marlene asked as Kim sat down in front of her desk. "Beautiful of course and the fashion is rather trendy, enough about me, Art Director huh?" Marlene giggled, "Can you believe it? A chance for me to use my skills." Kim frowned, "And what about Rebecca?" She asked picking up a picture of their mother and placing it against her heart, Marlene stared. "Right now I need to focus on this job, Rebecca and I have talked and at least we're cordial," Marlene moved closer to Kim, "Katherine knows," She added.

Kim whistled out loud, "Ok and how did that go?" Marlene wasn't sure of how to answer her, "Well she told her after the wedding and we haven't exactly talked about it yet," She hesitated for a moment, "I would appreciate you not saying anything to either of them there's no sense creating problems we can't control," Kim sat the picture frame back down on the desk and got up from her chair, "I see and how will you deal with Katherine? I mean she works here," Kim's questioning concerned her, "Katherine seems to like me I just hope we can keep it professional, we really haven't been able to talk she's out of the office right now her mother had an illness," Kim walked to the door, I'm sure she'll have questions," She replied honestly, "I should go to Tanja's office we have a meeting shortly," Marlene closed the door behind her leaning against it.

Rebecca laid out material samples with many colors and designs she compared them to the sketches she had set aside for Riga. "Rebecca" Tanja called out. Rebecca attempted a smile, "Yes Tanja," She answered with a blunt look. "I've met with Kim and have gone over her portfolio for the Paris trends did you get a chance to look at those?" Rebecca sat the material samples down, "No, no I haven't, Kim and I haven't had the chance to meet as you can see I'm busy preparing for Riga," She abruptly pointed to the material bundles she had on her table. "Did Katherine have an idea of how long she would be gone?" Tanja questioned further, "I assumed when she talk to you she told you her mother was very ill and she probably doesn't know," Rebecca remarked shrugging her shoulders. "Hmmm, meet with Marlene after lunch I want a theme for Riga prepared as soon as possible, I'm assuming that Katherine has left instructions regarding her line up for Riga? I suggest you get with the other designers and assistants today, I don't want to be disappointed," She ordered leaving promptly. "Shit," Rebecca uttered under her breath she picked up the material bundle and then tossed it back down in a fit of anger she collected her purse and left for an early lunch.

Marlene spent the early afternoon taking an inventory of the clothing props in the storage room with a vast array of shoes, belts, jewelry and other significant fashion paraphernalia she felt comfortable and positive that she and Rebecca could work up a good theme for Riga. She took her clipboard and pencil and began taking notes and drawing rough sketches with some ideas on paper and in her head she exited the storage room.

Rebecca studied her sketches and penciled in some minor changes, her mind totally focused on her work. "I see your still very much fashioned minded," Marlene chirped as she stood in front of her work station. "Oh hey," She quickly looked up and then back down refocusing on her work. "Tanja phoned me earlier about the Riga theme," She spoke trying to regain Rebecca's attention. "Yes we talked before lunch and to be honest Marlene Tanja worries too much and as you can see I'm busy right now, I haven't met with the designers or the assistants yet," Rebecca replied as she began to pull and separate the cloth samples.

"Perhaps you could look at some of my ideas before you leave, I mean I could stay awhile this evening," Marlene probe with a soft voice. "I don't know Marlene, I know Tanja is pressuring you and I really don't have time for her games," Rebecca looked at her with a serious frown. Marlene smiled and slightly nodded her head, "Ok then, I'll start drafting some ideas and whenever your ready," Rebecca glanced up at her, "Sure but if you don't mind I have a lot to do," Marlene turned from her and headed back to her office. She sat down to her desk and powered up her computer she could feel the tension Rebecca was radiating the uneasiness of her past fragile health burdened her thoughts with fears and concern for her.

Rebecca briefly glimpsed at her wristwatch, noticing the time she looked up and could see the light from Marlene's office shining through the cracks in the blinds. She sat down resting her aching back and closing her eyes her thoughts on how abrupt she was with Marlene she grinned opening her eyes and made the decision to walk over to her office. Rebecca picked up her renewed sketches and portfolio she started towards Marlene's office when the tall blond who had escorted her to the wedding came up the stairs with a small bouquet of flowers in hand. She stopped suddenly without being notice by him as he knocked and entered her office.

Rebecca felt the ache of jealousy in her bones. "Damn," She spoke turning back towards her station, "Rebecca," Marlene called out she composed herself before turning around she did so with a smile facing them. "Hello," She murmured, "Actually I was on the way to your office to go over your ideas but I see you have company," Rebecca could feel a lump forming in her throat.

Jakob stepped forward and extended his hand to her, "You must be the Rebecca Marlene has spoken so highly of," He voiced in a gentlemanly way, "I've heard a lot of nice things about you," Rebecca shook his hand, "Oh you have," She smiled with some embarrassment. Marlene placed her hand on the lapel of his jacket, "Rebecca this is Jakob Bailey," She further introduced him they conversed briefly.

"It was nice meeting you but I have a flight to catch, Rebecca," He remarked kindly, "Take care of Marlene," Marlene looked at him strangely he gave her a wink. "Jakob, let me walk you out," She grasped him by the arm, "It was nice meeting you," Rebecca replied. They hurried down the stairs Rebecca watched them from the top of the balcony until they were out of sight. She returned to her station the reality of Jakob caused her anguish and despair.

Marlene quietly climb the stairs and noticed that most of the employees had made their way out for the evening the lights were dimmed and the usual noises of sewing machines were silent. She looked around the room for Rebecca but found no sign of her she went back to her office and began to close up for the night. "Marlene," Rebecca's voice startled her she looked up, "I didn't realize I was gone that long, I came back to an empty building," Rebecca smiled, "It was late already and I'm sure after the meeting we had they will enjoy what little time they'll be having off," She crossed her arms standing in the doorway. "I see, I guess you'll want to wait until tomorrow to look at those ideas I came up with," Rebecca walked to her desk, "So show me," Marlene gladly pulled up the designs they discussed them and made changes.

"It's getting late," Marlene, remarked slipping on her jacket and turning off her computer, "I should go dad and Biggi will be wondering where I am," Rebecca walked her to the door, "I'll see you out let me grab my things," They met at the top of the stairs, "Jakob seems nice, I didn't realize you two were a couple," Rebecca hinted. Marlene chuckled, "No, we are just good friends he wanted more but he's not my type," She reminded her with a look of sincerity. Rebecca stared a sigh of relief encompassed her. "I'm sorry, I assumed," Marlene quickly stopped her, "It's alright really Rebecca," They made their way to the parking lot stopping at Marlene's car, "Tomorrow is going to be busy, we should start working on a physical theme before Tanja is on the war path." Marlene remarked getting in and closing the door.

Rebecca laughed loudly at Marlene's comment and for a small moment felt relaxed and uninhibited. Marlene quickly drove away avoiding any further discussions. Rebecca waved goodbye as Marlene watched her figure in the rearview mirror fading into the darkness.

Marlene entered the apartment she removed her jacket laying it and her purse on the table. "Oh, hello Biggi," She spoke, Biggi walked from the kitchen and into the living room, "Long day?" She asked sitting on the sofa, "Yes," Marlene joined her. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around, "Tommy was a little cranky this evening so I put him down early, Kim's already in bed and your father hasn't made it home from work yet, are you hungry? I could fix you something," Biggi offered. "No, no thank you, late lunch," She answered appearing distracted.

"Biggi I've been thinking, I've lived the last two years by myself and I'm considering a place of my own something small like I had in L. A. maybe a flat or an efficiency apartment," Biggi smiled tapping her hand to the top of Marlene's knee, "Marlene you know you can stay here as long as you like but I understand living alone and then moving in with a whole family can be uncomfortable and not much privacy," Marlene smiled, "Thank you, I know that with Emilio away and then returning from Spain in a few weeks Kim will want the bedroom back, Tommy is now in a room by himself and I think it's for the best." Biggi nodded in agreement, "I have a friend that's an agent maybe she could help you to locate something, shall I call her?" Marlene's interest was spiked, "That would be great, tomorrow?" Biggi grinned, "Tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Rebecca laid her portfolio on the kitchen table she opened the refrigerator and retrieved a plate of leftovers and a bottle of water. She placed the plate in the microwave and sat down sipping her water. She pulled the portfolio close to her when the beeping of the microwave startled her. Rebecca caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye she looked up to see Elisabeth holding the plate. "I believe this is yours," She smiled sitting the plate in front of her, "I didn't hear you come in," Rebecca groaned picking up her fork. "Rough day?" Elisabeth guessed out loud. "Tanja, she's never happy, I don't understand what drives her to do the things she does all these convoluted ideas of hers," Elisabeth reached forward touching Rebecca's forearm. "Does this have to do with Marlene?" Rebecca stopped eating she slowly laid her fork down.

"I have no doubts that Marlene can do the job, she's witty and intelligent but why LCL?" Elisabeth pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "Well there could be many reasons, Tanja and Marlene have been friends for a longtime and she knows how dedicated and hard working she is," Rebecca shook her head, "True as it may be Tanja always has some scheme she's cooking up, let's be realistic Elisabeth, Marlene is just a pawn in her game to discredit me," Elisabeth thought for a moment before answering her, "I believe it's because she loves you," Rebecca became emotional. "Elisabeth!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry Rebecca but it's a feeling I have, Marlene wouldn't have come home and taken a job at LCL if she thought things were really over between the two of you," Rebecca wept as she listened to the words Elisabeth spoke.

Rebecca wiped her face and pushed the unfinished plate away from her, "I don't believe it, how could she feel anything for me, I hurt her more than even you could imagine, I loved her but I just wasn't prepared," She spoke with a trembling voice, "My relationship with Katherine is good she's my future," Rebecca looked to her for words of encouragement.

"Prepared? People in love with one another can't prepare for emotional mishaps, they happen, Katherine is a wonderful woman and she's been good for you but you have to ask yourself is she truly the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, do you love her unconditionally?" Elisabeth's words were cutting. Rebecca looked directly into her eyes, "I will never love anyone the way I loved Marlene and I think you've known that all along but things change and life goes on and I've moved on, we both have," Elisabeth picked up a napkin and handed it to Rebecca she wiped away the tears that soaked her face.

Rebecca shook her head. "I made a fool of myself today by asking her if the man she was with at the wedding was her boyfriend, really, who does that? I was sad and jealous," Rebecca stated in anger. Elisabeth stood up from the table, "Don't punish yourself, you were in love and it hurts the pain and anxieties you felt before have raised their head," Elisabeth reached out and took her by the hand, "Come you need a good nights sleep you need to rest your weary head there are decisions you will have to make about your future and your conscience must be clear," Elisabeth smiled walking her up the stairs and to her room.

Elisabeth sat quietly at her desk in the study she called for a late morning family meeting. She flipped through the bank's ledger as she, awaited for each of them to arrive they slowly strolled in and took their seats around the desk.

"Sebastian has brought it to my attention that a final decision has been made on a new accountant," Elisabeth stated gaining their attention. The room became quiet Sebastian approached her with several resumes in his hand. "I have interviewed them already and have narrowed the list to three," He organized the resumes before handing them to her she quickly viewed them. "I've chosen this one," He remarked pointing to the one on top. "Abby Wilkes," He continued, "She's thirty, ambitious and has worked in a small fashion house in Hamburg for the last six years," Tristan interjected, "And what else is it about her that so intrigues you?" Sebastian frowned, her education, she was at the top of her class and she knows the fashion business very well she should fit right in," Tristan grinned pouring, himself a tonic water.

Ansgar looked around the room rolling his eyes he sheepishly replied under his breath, "Makes you wonder what her motives are for leaving Hamburg," Elisabeth spoke out, "Sebastian I'll go by your recommendation if Miss Wilkes is who you suggest then time is wasting make her an offer, the sooner we can get this issue resolved the better it will be for all involved," Sebastian collected the resumes from her, "Excuse me let me make some calls," He gestured leaving the study.

Tanja cornered Tristan, "It's a shame we had to give up Martin to you it seems the bank is more important than LCL these days so a young woman who is eager and fashion house friendly isn't such a bad idea, don't you agree?" She snidely remarked. Tristan clinched his teeth in anger, "Martin is better at bank accounting then fashion accounting he was only on loan Tanja," He answered in attempt to make his point known. "Enough," Elisabeth called out, "Where is Rebecca?" She asked looking to Tanja.

Tanja answered firmly, "She has a luncheon with an Italian model we are courting for Riga as you are aware Riga is in a few weeks the fall fashion portfolios will be ready soon," Elisabeth motioned for Tristan to pour her a tonic water, "Monday will that give you enough time to ready the fashion show line up?" Elisabeth questioned her removing her eyeglasses and setting them on the desk she folded her hands together and awaited a reply, "The employees will need to work overtime but yes Monday is doable," Tanja insisted collecting her things and exiting the office.

Elisabeth looked to Ansgar, "Is there anything we need to discuss I've received your quarterly report and I must say I'm seeing some improvements," Ansgar grinned sitting upright in his chair and straighten his tie, "I have an early flight to Vancouver in the morning, I will be meeting with our new Forestry Manager this week, I'll fax you a report," He answered getting up from his chair, "Now if you will excuse me I need to pack,"

Tristan poured himself another drink, "Tanja is such a shrew," He spoke guzzling his drink. "Shrew or not she is very business savvy, its possible LCL wouldn't have survived with out her," Elisabeth recanted his comments. "How unfortunate for us we're still dealing with her crude and obnoxious ways," He chuckled. "True and unfortunately we are stuck with her," Elisabeth remarked, Tristan was in agreement he finished his drink and left Elisabeth to sort out the family discussions.

Marlene sat to her desk and browsed her computer for color schemes she printed them placing them on her clipboard. Her desk phone rang startling her, "Marlene Von Lahnstein," She answered in a professional manner. "Good afternoon," Tanya quipped, "Have you had a chance to look over those shoes?" Marlene frowned, "Today Tanja I'm waiting for Rebecca," Marlene peered out her office window looking for Rebecca. "Hmmm she had a luncheon with a model for Riga she must be delayed, I'll send her up as soon as she returns and I meet with her," Marlene hung up and arranged the rest of her printouts she, entered the storage room and began rummaging through the numerous shoes that were stored in the bins.

Rebecca came up the stairs sitting her portfolio down on the design table she felt elated the model she had chosen for Riga had agreed to a photo shoot she opened her sketchpad and started choosing designs when her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly fished it out, "Hello," She answered, "How are you?" Her mood was good for a change. "About the same," Katherine's voice was sullen Rebecca could sense she was tired. "Surgery has been scheduled for tomorrow, I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you Rebecca," She spoke in a lowly tone. "Is everything alright? You sound distant," Rebecca inquired. "I'm at the hospital, I had a break and wanted to call the Doctor should be in any minute, I need to go my family is waiting," They hung up Rebecca stared at her phone she found the conversation strange her words and mood vague.

Marlene stacked several boxes of shoes outside the door of the storage room she rolled a mannequin out placing it next to the shoes. Rebecca was aroused by the noise and commotion coming from the storage room she looked up to see Marlene entering the room. Rebecca closed her sketchpad she secretively looked around to see that the employees were busy working. She walked over to the storage room and entered quietly locking the door behind her. She could hear a faint noise coming from the back she walked slowly until she found Marlene facing the bins with her back to her.

Marlene steadily rifled through the bins in search of other accessories to go along with the theme she had been working on when she suddenly felt strange as if she wasn't alone she quickly turned around catching her breath. "Rebecca you scared me," Marlene placed her hand to her chest. Rebecca said nothing her gaze was like a trance she moved closer to Marlene pulling the clipboard from her hand. "Rebecca is there something I can help you with?" She asked unsure of Rebecca's intent.

Rebecca tossed the clipboard on to the shelf next to them she moved closer pinning Marlene against the shoe bin placing her hands to her waist. "Rebecca," Marlene demanded, Rebecca placed her index finger to her lips, "Shh," She murmured.

Marlene's heart began to pound with desire and anxiety.

Rebecca drew her mouth close to Marlene's placing her lips firmly on hers. Marlene allowed Rebecca's tongue to part her lips. Their tongues intertwined in a passionate kiss. Rebecca explored every inch of her mouth tasting the sweetness she so often craved, Marlene groaned running her fingers through Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca suddenly pulled away stepping back and leaving Marlene stunned. "Rebecca, " Marlene gasped, Rebecca shook her head placing her hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry Marlene, I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me," She begged, "It's ok really," She moved towards her still somewhat shocked. Rebecca backed away, "Please don't, I can't," Rebecca rushed to the door unlocking it and escaping. Marlene tried to compose herself before walking out the door. Rebecca sat at her station her hands covering her face. Marlene approached her. "Rebecca," She spoke, Rebecca peered at her with regret "I'm sorry," She sighed, "I don't know what came over me," Marlene gazed into her sad eyes, "I believe we should talk." Rebecca stood up walking around the design table and closer to her. " I can't right now," She swallowed hard, "We have to work on this theme before Tanja becomes impatient and that's the last thing I need is her breathing down our backs," Marlene rolled her eyes, "I understand but," Rebecca interrupted her, "Please Marlene can we just save it until later? I realize what I did was impulsive and unfair to you," Marlene had a look of bewilderment. Rebecca walked over to the mannequin rolling it out under the lights, "Shall we get to work?"

Marlene retrieved her clipboard and began moving the boxes of shoes while Rebecca placed an evening gown on the mannequin.

Marlene watched Rebecca as she adjusted the gown to a better fit on the mannequin. "What shoes were you thinking about?" She asked trying to concentrate on the theme. Marlene opened a box with a pair of gold stilettos in them. She handed them to Rebecca, "Good choice," She managed a grin, "Shouldn't we soften the lighting a bit," Marlene inquired and Rebecca agreed turning them down, "I thought a back drop with some oranges, tans and browns against an old stone wall would be a complement,"

Rebecca tried to imagine Marlene's idea, "Yes since the dress is of a dark green, I agree, we are planning a strong fall collection for Riga," Marlene tried to ease her tensions the kiss began to once again weigh heavy on her thoughts. "Marlene," Rebecca broke her gaze. "I'll get with Tanja on this," Marlene quickly retorted. "Please, now if you will excuse me I have a photo shoot to arrange." Rebecca expressed leaving Marlene in a guessing game.

"Ah, Marlene," Tanja spoke walking up to the mannequin and turning it slightly, "Where's Rebecca?" She questioned, Marlene was mum, "Marlene where's Rebecca?" She asked again moving face to face with her, "A photo shoot arrangement, I think, she was just here," Marlene turned looking towards her station, Tanja scanned the room, "Is this what your working on?" Tanja inquired further Marlene appeared preoccupied, "Hello Marlene," She lightly shook her, "Yes Tanja it is," Marlene snapped back. "I need to speak with Rebecca she's not answering her phone, Elisabeth is pushing for a Monday review of the fall collection and I need these themes prepared by mid week," Tanja ordered abruptly. "Precisely that's why Rebecca's working on the photo shoot Tanja," Marlene calmly argued.

"I have a four o'clock meeting with our new accountant, I want you to meet with her as soon as possible she'll be working on a budget for the designers, I'd like for you to give her some input, show her around," Tanja directed sharply. Marlene frowned, "Me? I already have this theme to finish and we still have the backdrops to work on for the photo shoot," Tanja laughed eyeing Marlene with astuteness, "And that's why I hired you as the Art Director Marlene, take charge, work through problems, it is your responsibility to prepare for a budget, multi task," She answered her with a smirk, "Have Rebecca call me." She walked away Marlene crossed her arms and sighed in dismay.

Marlene began to pace, "Where are you Rebecca?" She uttered under her breath her cell phone rang, "Biggi," She answered walking back towards her office, "I've contacted my agent friend she says she has a flat opening up and its only a few blocks from LCL, I told her you were working long hours and could you possibly look at it tomorrow on your lunch hour, say one o'clock?" Biggi asked, "Absolutely Biggi, you're the best," Marlene answered for once she felt the pressures of the job and Rebecca being lifted from her shoulders. "I'll reconfirm the time with her and good luck, I hope this works out for you,"

"Thank you Biggi," She hung up.

A stir outside of her office door caused her to look up there in the doorway stood Rebecca. "There you are Tanja has been calling and looking everywhere for you," Marlene got up from her desk moving slowly towards her. "I got tied up with the photographer I had to do some real convincing to get him here tomorrow," Rebecca stated as they walked back towards the mannequin.

"Marlene nodded, "Tanja?" Rebecca looked at her bluntly, "I just left her office she's satisfied, at least for now," She added, "I hope you can work after this evening I want to have a back drop set up for several dresses and tomorrow after lunch we need to start on Katherine's teen theme," Marlene felt cold inside thinking of Katherine, "Have you heard anything? About her mother I mean," Rebecca shook her head, "She called earlier but she sounded distant and afraid her mother will be having surgery tomorrow," Rebecca answered as she changed the dress on the mannequin refocusing on the theme.

Marlene thought hard about the kiss they shared she wanted to broach the subject with her she hesitated briefly. Rebecca could feel her stare she looked over to her. "Is everything ok?" Marlene began to shiver, "Rebecca we should talk," Rebecca turned an eye back to her "Your right we should," She answered, "But not here, could we meet later? Right now we need to finish this," Rebecca begged knowing what the circumstances with Tanja would be if they didn't make progress.

It was difficult keeping Marlene detained when all she really wanted to do was to hold her and kiss her but the sad reality of Katherine shadowed her mind, how could she hurt her she thought. Rebecca could feel the pain of how she cheated on Marlene tearing away at her what she had and what was lost in the heat of the moment. "Rebecca," Marlene called out holding up a large printed backdrop, "Help," Rebecca obliged they remained silent working late into the evening.

"Rebecca it's late," Marlene put the last of the backdrop up she turned to her, "A little more to the left should do it," Rebecca pointed out as Marlene lifted the corner. Rebecca walked to her station and picked up her purse, "Are you ready?" She questioned. Marlene turned the light out in her office and shut the door. They walked silently out the front doors. "I know you wanted to talk," Rebecca began. "Yes we should," Marlene was short in her tone, "Walk then," She gestured to Marlene they started down the sidewalk. "I apologize again Marlene what I did was totally unprofessional and I promised you I would respect our working relationship," Marlene stopped and faced her, "You always make promises you can't seem to keep." Rebecca gave her a look of anguish. "It's true, I did make those promises and yes I let you down," Rebecca cried out.

"I didn't exactly stop you from kissing me so it's not only your fault," Marlene slightly bit her lower lip, "I wanted you to kiss me," She voiced calmly. Rebecca looked away before speaking, "You devastated me, you left me here, alone, to pick up the tiny pieces of my then fragmented life, I loved you and it hurt Marlene, I never guessed in a million years that you would just walk away, that you would walk out on me, us" Marlene began to cry. "I devastated you? How could you cheat and then lie? I tried to tell you over and over that you were out of control we didn't talk, you only cared about work and fashion design, you are self centered and egotistical when it comes to what you want, you made decisions on your own, I begged you not to but you just wouldn't listen," Marlene spoke in a raised tone.

Rebecca looked around, "Could you please lower your voice, I can't and I won't do this, I realized my mistakes but only after it was too late for us and I don't care to relive them, we can't go back to what we had and I don't see where we can move forward," Her eyes burned from the tears her voice cracked and her mouth parched from the painful words she spoke, "I have spent the last two years rebuilding my life, I want a life with Katherine, she needs me right now, she's in a place where she needs my support and understanding, I won't hurt her the way I hurt you," They both cried loudly.

"I'm sorry for you Rebecca the lies have already begun you kissed me willfully how will you explain that? How is it any different? I know you all too well it will begin to eat away at you little by little just as it's done before your past will come back to haunt you, Tell me, I want to know?" Marlene begged.

Rebecca shook her head and caught her breath, "Please don't say anything to Katherine I don't think she can handle it," Marlene gave her a look of disgust, "I can't promise you that, I won't lie for you nor will I be caught up in the middle of your schemes to keep things hidden we have to work together day after day you should take the risk and come clean, you'll never be happy living a lie and neither will she, you have to ask yourself Rebecca if its worth it and do you really love her," Marlene then hurriedly walked away from her. Rebecca felt shattered she rested herself against the street light post trying to gain composure.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The backdrop for the photo shoot had been readied. Sascha began rolling the numerous lighting fixtures into place, "Rebecca, where would you like these?" He asked her mind distracted by the backdrop. She momentarily ignored him her head cocked from one side and then the other, "Have you seen Marlene yet?" She asked Sascha, "No why?" He answered bluntly she shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought she was in the building," Rebecca looked around but didn't see her, "Kim," She called out, "Have you seen Marlene?" Kim frowned, "No not this morning." The photographer began setting up his equipment. Marlene quietly crept in staying in the background as the Italian model successfully showed off the fall collection of evening gowns.

Elisabeth gave her approval, "Tanja have a meeting set up with Sebastian, Rebecca and Marlene first thing Monday morning, I want to go over all the portfolios before a final decision is made about Riga." She tapped Rebecca on the shoulder, "Good job, I'm impressed," Rebecca smiled, "The teen theme should be ready for your review by Monday, Marlene and I intend to get started right away," She added scanning the room for her. "I have confidence in you Rebecca," Elisabeth mused, Tanja frowned and rolled her eyes as she escorted Elisabeth down the stairs. Rebecca walked back into the designing area where she found Marlene picking up the shoeboxes and returning them to the storage room.

"Marlene there you are, do you have a moment?" She questioned helping her with the shoeboxes, Marlene gave her a grim look, "If this is about last night, I'm sorry but I don't think there is anything else left to say," She answered entering the storage room. "It's not that I wanted to thank you for all the hard work you did on the backdrop design it hit the mark, I was apprehensive at first since we've never worked together in that capacity before." Marlene grinned, "Thanks it means a lot to me Rebecca," Rebecca stared deeply into her eyes her lips trembled with the thought of the passionate kiss they shared, "Shall we start on the teen theme?" She asked attempting to disguise her facial expression.

Marlene looked at her wrist watch, "I have a one o'clock appointment, it's important and I don't want to be late," Rebecca followed her out of the storage room. "Hey, is everything ok?" She asked in a probing manner.

"Yes actually I've decided its time for me to find a place of my own and I'm looking at a flat a few blocks from here." She responded her cell phone began to beep, "Tanja," She answered, "Yes I'm on my way," Marlene looked back to Rebecca. "I have to go, I have a meeting with Tanja and the new accountant before lunch, we can meet afterwards," Rebecca watched her as she made her way down the stairs her mind riddle with guilt. The sharp overtones of their heated discussion echoed in her thoughts. She rubbed her temples the familiar pain of stress throbbed in her head.

Marlene entered Tanja's office, "Marlene," She spoke, I'd like for you to meet our new accountant Abby Wilkes," She extended her hand to her, "Marlene Von Lahnstein." Abby stood up turning towards Marlene and faced her.

Marlene stared she was instantly mesmerized by the woman standing in front of her. She grasped her hand firmly, "Hello pleased to meet you," Abby answered looking down at her hand in hers, "Yes likewise," Marlene responded releasing her hand she continued to stare in an indirect manner. She secretly found Abby appealing her light brown shoulder length hair off set her copper colored eyes. Abby's smile was radiant and pleasing Marlene noticed the wholesome look she had about her but found her to be a bit tomboyish.

"Marlene is our Art Director and she will be working closely with you on a budget for the upcoming year, I've asked her to show you around and introduce you to the staff," Tanja remarked she gave Marlene a discording look. "Abby will you excuse us please," Tanja ordered politely. "It was nice to meet you and I look forward to working together," Marlene nodded and then smiled. "I have a lunch appointment at one o'clock we could get together when I return if you'd like?" She questioned as Abby began to leave the office, "That will be fine," She replied closing the door. Marlene sat down in front of Tanja's desk, "What was that about?" Tanja asked brashly. "What are you talking about?" Marlene appeared clueless, "That look you directed to Abby it was like you were, how do I say, enthralled!" She exclaimed loudly standing up from her desk.

Marlene groaned quietly, "Really Tanja," She sighed. Tanja walked over to the window and peered out, "I know it's been difficult where Rebecca is concerned, I sense you're lonely and there's a lot of anxieties," Marlene lowered her head, "Rebecca has made it clear that she want's a life with Katherine." Her stomach churned as she answered. Tanja turned back towards her with a look of dismay. "I'm sorry Marlene," Marlene wiped her eyes, "She kissed me and then totally lost it, I was sure she wanted me but Katherine is very vulnerable at this point and she doesn't want to fall back into her old ways she made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't hurt Katherine the way she hurt me," Marlene had a look of sadness and despair. "Kissed you? Marlene I wouldn't give up hope, Rebecca never gave up on you even when you made it clear you loved Tristan and intended to marry him," Tanja favorably argued.

"I can understand how she feels Tanja, what she did to me she's punished herself enough over and I have to respect that, I told her there would be no more chances and obviously she believed me there was never any pursuit from her after I left." She began to pace, "And we both know all too well she has always been self, absorbed in her work," Marlene winced slapping her hands to her side in discouragement. "Whatever decision you make, I don't want any interference in your work habits not only with Rebecca but Katherine as well, do I make myself clear?" Tanja versed with authority and Marlene quickly agreed. "I have an appointment, I'll meet with Abby and then Rebecca and I will need to start on the teen theme."

Tanja crossed her arms in a sigh, "I don't know when Katherine will be returning, soon I hope, our fall collection for Riga will set a precedence to the fashion world and our stores we intend to revolutionize in Paris and Brussels." Marlene chuckled, "I guess there's no way Katherine could be moved to one of those stores," Tanja snidely grinned, "Hmmm, Marlene, there will be a small designing shop and store breaking ground in Berlin in the coming months however there's always Rebecca to consider if Katherine were to leave I'm afraid Rebecca would follow." Marlene raised her brow, "Just a thought, if you'll excuse me I have an appointment to make," She began to leave, "I need headway on that theme before you go home for the night." Marlene turned back to her and with a presumptuous look closed the door.

Marlene walked to the building where she was to look at a flat, with eager excitement she entered meeting with the Agent. The Agent unlocked the door and much to Marlene's surprise it was everything she had hoped to find.

"Biggi has told me that you are looking for something small but close to your job," The Agent remarked. "Yes, this is beautiful," She replied looking out of the large picture window. "As you can see it has a large window with an open kitchen concept there is ample closet space in the bedroom and the bathroom has a connecting door," Marlene peered into the closet, she imagined where she would place the bed and her other personal effects. "The owner?" She inquired, "The owner is an older gentleman who has decided to move to Salzburg closer to his daughter, his health is not good and he won't be returning to Dusseldorf," The Agent spoke with credibility.

"I see, would I be able to make some changes?" She asked walking through the small living room. "Yes you could make it your own and there is no problem with any changes a new, owner would wish to make, your lucky it just came on the market and would be a perfect starter home for a young person like yourself," Marlene took another walk through it before making a decision they discussed rental fees and her contract. "I'll take it," She spoke as the Agent handed her the keys, "I'll have the contract drafted and ready for your approval and signature in a day or two, this is a very busy time for us," Marlene smiled, "Thank you." The Agent quickly left. She walked around the flat again she imagined where she'd place her things, what colors she would paint the walls. Marlene was awakened from her daydream by the reality of her work scheduled her heart raced with anticipation as she slid the key into the door and locked it.

Marlene walked down the hall and into the opened doorway of Abby's office she remained quiet as she watched Abby hard at work perusing the daily ledgers she cleared her throat and lightly tapped on the door. "Oh Marlene," She smiled her voice very soft and calm, "I was just going over the daily reports," She stood up from her desk, "I hope I didn't startle you," Marlene chuckled, "Oh no, no you didn't, I take my work very serious and I sometimes get lost in thought," Abby added walking over to the door. "Can you take a break?" She asked, "Yes, please the sooner I meet everyone then the better I will know how to handle the budget issues," Marlene was impressed by her candor but to her there was something very appealing about Abby she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The designing room was busy with preparation for the up coming fashion show in Riga. Marlene eyed Kim going over some photographs with an assistant. "Excuse me," Marlene interrupted, "Kim this is Abby Wilkes our new accountant, Abby this Kim Sanchez my sister," They shook hands, "Kim is the trendsetter for LCL," Marlene smiled with pride for her little sister, "Unfortunately for her she's gone a lot, touring different Cities," Marlene giggled sarcastically. "Lucky you," Abby remarked. "Welcome to LCL," Kim mentioned excusing herself. Marlene introduced her to the rest of the staff and then showed her to Rebecca's designing table. "Rebecca Von Lahnstein, this is Abby Wilkes our new accountant," Rebecca looked up "Oh hey," She smiled.

"Rebecca is the Chief Designer at LCL and it is her family who owns the business." She announced "I see, Rebecca looks like your busy maybe we can talk another time," Abby remarked, "I am but yes once this fashion show is complete we could visit," Abby smiled, "Marlene, thank you, I'll get back with you on a budget proposal," Marlene showed Abby back to her office and then re approached Rebecca, "Well she seems nice enough," Marlene tried to make small talk, "Huh?" Rebecca questioned without looking up at her, "I was just saying Abby seems nice," She reverberated. Rebecca raised her brow to her, "Marlene I really don't have time to talk do you have an idea in your head about the teen theme?" Marlene's look was of agitation. "I do Rebecca and when you have time from your busy day, then," Rebecca interrupted her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way," She laid her pencil down and closed her sketch pad.

Marlene crossed her arms, "I understand you're under stress but really Rebecca your health is more important then this fashion show," Rebecca became emotional, "That's not fair Marlene, I'm the Chief Designer what would you expect for me to do," She hesitated, "Never mind, don't answer that," Rebecca stormed away from her station. Marlene rubbed her face in resentment and anger at Rebecca. She thought about what was said between the two of them, "Dammit Rebecca!" She exclaimed in a low tone she hurried down the stairs in search of her. Marlene went out the front door and found Rebecca pacing and sulking. "There you are can we please talk without anger or shouting at one another?" Rebecca didn't immediately answer, "Rebecca can we?" Marlene pleaded.

Rebecca stare was calculating, "We can't no matter how hard we try everything that's happened between us comes to light and we allow it to overrun our emotions, we walk around in here on our tiptoes avoiding each other afraid of what someone might say to someone else, I loved you once but there is nothing I can do about it we had our time and my life has changed Katherine has made me whole again in ways that you couldn't, so please if hearing that makes you detest me then," Marlene groaned. "Didn't we just have this conversation, didn't you just tell me that you wanted a life with her and that things would remain professional between us, didn't you promise that?" Rebecca remained closed mouth her stare cutting, "Oh that's right promises, what was I thinking, you're not very good at keeping promises," Marlene smirked and awaited her response.

Rebecca turned from her, "Whether or not you like it I have a job to do here and I'm not about to let you cause me stress, we have to work together and yes we agreed to keep it professional so stop making promises you can't keep you just told me I did an excellent job, I don't understand your frustrations and why would you ever believe I could detest you? Why Rebecca?" Marlene placed her hand on her shoulder turning her around. "Marlene it's," Rebecca stuttered, "Its complicated, I know," She finished answering Rebecca's sentence. "We have to work together and we will get through this I know that Katherine being away has caused more work and stress for you but focus on finishing this theme and quit worrying about us, please Rebecca," Marlene tried to reason.

Rebecca's mood began to changed she took in a deep breath, "Your right, I'm very stressed, I apologize this really shouldn't be about us but about the job, sometimes my emotions get the best of me and I lash out without thinking that it might hurt you, I really need to get back to work," Marlene felt relief, "I'm going to take a walk to collect my thoughts, I'll be in shortly," She told Rebecca as they parted.

Marlene began to walk and think her mind not focused on her surroundings she looked down at the cracks in the sidewalk when she suddenly felt the presence of another, "Hey Marlene," Abby called out, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," She stated nearly bumping into her. "Is everything alright? I mean you seem a little out of sorts," Abby probed. "Just work stress, the upcoming fashion show, why do you ask?" Marlene was curious. Abby thought for a second before answering, "Because that was a pretty heated discussion between you and Rebecca," Marlene frowned the situation awkward. "Uh yes working together sometimes causes heightened emotions," Abby wasn't buying into Marlene's excuse, "I find that strange, I can understand rivalry and disagreements about fashion after all I spent six years working in this climate with all types of designers and directors but," Marlene quickly cut in, "Its complicated and a long story Abby," She answered trying to cover her embarrassment.

Abby smiled, "Ok so there's a story, surely you'll be able to work past it so that LCL can remain productive and in the spotlight, we can't have our star Art Director at odds" She spoke with seriousness but quickly laughed noticing that Marlene's tension had been eased. Marlene was once again intrigued by Abby, "Thanks Abby," Marlene mused, "You've already made me feel better," Abby, gestured with her hand towards the door. "I like you Marlene, now I have a budget to plan for, see later you," She mentioned with a grin as they entered LCL she walked away leaving Marlene in a solemn state her curiosity now stroked by strange thoughts of her.

The arrogant and snide voice of Tristan suddenly caused Marlene to turn towards him, "Ah, Marlene," He spoke with a graveled tone "Congratulations on your new job," Marlene eyed him with contempt, "Tristan, hello, thank you and what brings you to LCL today," She became callous, "Work of course, so tell me are you able to keep a thumb on my sister?" Marlene became angered she clinched her jaw, "Is there something I can help you with?" She questioned abruptly, "Actually I'm here to meet with the new accountant, Abby," He answered clutching a book keeping ledger in his hand, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting," He tucked the ledger up under his arm and headed up the stairs, Marlene followed it was time to confront Rebecca.

Tanja appeared from around the stairwell stopping Marlene, as she was about to return upstairs. "Where are we with the teen theme?" Marlene with some hesitation answered, "We haven't even started, Rebecca is stressed and I'm on my way up now to start putting some things in order," Tanja groaned, "Stressed?" Marlene sighed, "You know how she is Tanja just be patient," She replied moving up the stairs. "Marlene I want results before you leave this evening," She remarked sternly.

Tanja returned to her office and picked up the phone she called Rebecca, "Come to my office now," She summonsed her like a servant. Rebecca entered her office and slammed the door. "What Tanja?" She stared rudely. "I don't give a damn why your stressed, everyone here is stressed but they don't show their emotions with the inability to get their work done," She remarked with a crass tone.

"Inability? Really Tanja now you think I'm unable to work because I'm stressed," She laughed sarcastically. "If the shoe fits," She calmly replied. "Tanja don't forget all the stressful times I've had to pull designs from mid air to make it a go, my designs have revolutionized this company and you know it," Rebecca justified with confidence, "Even before Yuri Adam or Damien Wood, I have turned things around here so being stressed is a part of the makeup of working for such a high end fashion business," She shouted as she walked to the door and began to open it. "Not so fast," Tanja ordered, "Then you understand where I'm coming from, act like the head designer and stop taking your frustrations out on others, do I make myself clear?" Rebecca opened the door and craned her head back towards her, "Perfectly," She winced and quietly closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Tristan found the door to the accountant's office slightly opened. He pushed it gently with his hand, "Hello," He called out, "Yes, please come in," Abby spoke standing up from her desk. Tristan entered pulling the ledger from under his arm and looked over to her, "Hello, Tristan, Tristan Von Lahnstein," He stared and was immediately smitten. "Hello Tristan," She shook his hand, "Abby Wilkes," He set the ledger down on her desk, "Please to meet you, I thought I would start bringing the accounting ledgers over to you our auditor has completed his review and we are ready to make the transfer back to here," Tristan gave her his valiant smile his tone a little flirtatious.

Abby's desk phone rang, "Excuse me," She remarked walking back to answer it. Tristan scanned the office looking at her personal pictures she had placed on her desk. He tuned out her conversation as he secretly stared at her out of the corner of his eye, he grinned with thoughts of her attractiveness to him she seemed simple yet elegant. She hung up the phone breaking him from his daydream. "I'll go over this soon, I have a budget for the designing staff to work up," She remarked.

"I see, I will leave you my business card then, it was nice to meet you and if I can be of any service to you, please feel free to contact me," She escorted him to the door.

"Thank you and I will expect the next ledger when you have time," She replied walking him out into the hallway, "I assume you are kin to Rebecca?" Tristan grinned, "Yes my little sister and Tanja as well she is married to my older brother Sebastian," He answered politely his interest in her now heightened. "Marlene is a Von Lahnstein also, I've met her and we will be working together on the budget, she's seems eager and friendly," He slightly shook his head before answering her, "Marlene is a Von Lahnstein by marriage, former marriage I should say, my brother Hagen was married to her, it's complicated," He replied not wishing to converse about her any longer. He looked at his wrist watch, "I have a bank meeting in thirty minutes, once again if you need anything," She smiled and answered, "I will call you," She watched him as he made his way down the hall she clutched his business card in her hand and then looked at it as she thought of the latter part of their conversation her interest was of Marlene and his hesitation to discuss her.

Marlene printed out some backdrop themes and exited her office in search of Rebecca. The designing area was busy with the bustle of pattern and dress discussions. Marlene approached one of the assistants, "Have you seen Rebecca?" The young woman shook her head no. Marlene began her search again she looked over the balcony to see Rebecca and Tristan engaged in conversation.

"Rebecca," Tristan spoke, "Tristan," she replied, "What brings you to LCL?" They headed towards the coffee bar, "Bank ledger for accounting, say, Abby," Rebecca grinned at him, "What about her?" She ordered a latte and they sat down to the bar, "Have you met her?" He probed with eagerness, "Briefly, why?" He shrugged, "I just was curious, do you suppose you could find out if she's married or seeing anyone?" Rebecca laughed as she hugged her brother.

He pulled back from her with a smile, "And what was that for?" He questioned slyly. "Tristan, you know I'm busy and this is not the tenth grade," She casually joked tugging at the lapel of his suit coat. "Rebecca I didn't want to appear forward or rude but she interests me," He remarked. "I'll see what I can do, I can't promise you it will be today," She mentioned she finished her latte, "I have work to do," Tristan stood up, "Thank you Rebecca," He left and as he did Rebecca walked towards the stairwell she turned back and smiled watching him leave thinking of how her brother needed to find happiness and accord in his life.

Marlene patiently waited at Rebecca's station she felt strange and exhausted from their earlier argument she studied the backdrops she had printed. "Hey," Rebecca spoke her tone insecure she too felt the strain of their argument, "Are we ready to work?" Marlene asked in a business like way, "Yes, I apologize I've spoken to the photographer and the photo's should be on line, want to have a look?" Rebecca eased into the question trying to break the tension between them. "Sure," Rebecca opened her laptop and pulled up the pictures, "Wow," Marlene spoke with a relaxed voice, "Those really came out good," Rebecca flipped through them they both laughed and for a moment it was if they had never argued.

"Marlene," Rebecca uttered, "You did a good job with the back ground theme, I'm impressed, I'm curious as to what you've came up with for the teen fashion." Marlene spread out the paper printouts into a pattern they studied them together. "I see, a school building that's modern with clean lines," Marlene had a serious look, "Yes, if you study Katherine's designs you'll see she pays close attention to detail, tapered waistlines, creases in the boy's shirts, if you'll notice here her dress is very tapered at the waist but the collar is squared. Rebecca opened Katherine's portfolio and pulled out more of her sketches, "Hmmm, your right, good eye Marlene," She praised her as they laid out a few more sketches to view. "We meet with Elisabeth on Monday, I told her I thought we'd have a theme in place, I'd like to set up some of the clothing on the mannequins, work on adjusting the lighting and props, how quickly could you have a backdrop made?" Rebecca asked kindly.

"First thing in the morning as you know it will take some time," Marlene answered picking up the proposed backdrops, "Ok so shall we work on the mannequins?" Rebecca quipped, "Uh, sure," They dressed the mannequins, styling them and making some adjustments to the lighting. Rebecca stepped back after tightening the scarf on the matching dress, "Marlene would it be possible to add some greenery to the backdrop like landscaping?" She inquired raising a brow to her, "Would you like a tailored landscape?" Marlene asked gazing into her eyes their stares became intense they were both lost in thought. Rebecca's cell phone began to vibrate she looked down to her pants pocket pulling it out, "I have to take this," She smiled at Marlene excusing herself.

Rebecca quickly answered, "Katherine how is everything?" Katherine whispered into the phone, "Fine her surgery was successful, they think they've removed all the cancer but it will be touch and go for the next few days," Katherine sounded tearful and stressed to Rebecca. "Hey, it will be ok, I promise, would you like for me to come, I could catch a flight out first thing in the morning," She offered with sincerity. There was silence on the other end, "Hello Katherine, are you there?" Rebecca looked at the screen of her phone, "Katherine," She voiced again, "I'm sorry Rebecca, no it's not necessary for you to come besides all of my family is here and I wouldn't be able to spend any time with you, not to mention the workload your dealing with," Rebecca walked further away from the designing room. "I'm handling the workload just fine but your emotional state is what's most important to me right now," Rebecca answered in a perplexed state.

Katherine cupped the receiver of the phone as if she were trying to hide her words from others, "I'm tired but my emotional state is fine, how would I explain to my family that I have a girlfriend who wants to come and console me?" Rebecca became miffed, "What do you mean Katherine? I'm not understanding, I've never met your family, I wouldn't just console you but be your support, you're my girlfriend," Katherine didn't immediately respond she walked away from the waiting room, "My family doesn't know about you, I've never told them, they don't know I'm gay Rebecca and right now my mother's health and recovery is more important than introducing you or discussing my sexuality," Rebecca's face became red with anger and dismay.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I should have told you when we first met but at the time it was irrelevant," Katherine's tone was shallow and tense. "I'm surprised, shocked and just a little hurt Katherine, when did you plan to tell them?" Rebecca questioned anxiously. "I really don't want to discuss it right now, I have to go the Doctor is coming down the hall, I'll call you in a few days," She said nothing more hanging up and leaving Rebecca discouraged and angry. She walked slowly back to where Marlene stood she tried to compose herself she wiped her eyes, ran her fingers through her hair and slid her cell phone back into her pocket.

Rebecca quietly approached Marlene she momentarily stopped and watched her work she grinned allowing Marlene's beauty to help clear her mind about the dismal conversation she had with Katherine. "Hey, everything alright?" Marlene inquired, "It will be," Rebecca replied as she began to undress the mannequin, "Rebecca you look upset we could stop if you'd like," She shook her head. "No, I'd rather work I don't want Tanja up here dictating to us what needs to be done, I think if we work late we can finish," She was adamant but Marlene knew something wasn't right. "I saw Tristan here earlier," Marlene spoke changing the conversation. "Yes, he's beginning to bring the accounting ledgers back, by the way he asked me about Abby, he seems interested in her, do you know much about her?" Rebecca quizzed her, "Who me? No, I really don't know anything other than she's an accountant from Hamburg we really haven't talked much," Marlene answered she to, was curious about her.

They removed the clothing from the mannequins pushing them back up against the wall. Marlene printed out a new backdrop sample this time with a landscaped theme, Rebecca approved it and preparation to complete the theme would begin first thing the next morning. "I hope Tanja will approve, this will all be a waste if she doesn't," Marlene chimed closing the door to her office and walking back over to Rebecca. "I hate to be behind, I must say I think this is the first time I've ever been ahead," Rebecca laughed trying to fight off the urge to think or discuss the depressing conversation she had with Katherine. "Thank you Marlene," She remarked in a quiet tone, "No worries Rebecca, I just want to get off to a good start here and I think we have to work around our past, it seems to be in our way and I don't want to spend my time on pins and needles here," They both chuckled as they walked out together each going their own way for the night.

Rebecca haggard and tired made her way in through the front door of Konnisbrung she quietly closed the door behind her tip toeing past the great room. "Rebecca is that you?" Elisabeth called out she stopped and walked into the room where Elisabeth sat in front of the fireplace enjoying a nightcap. "You're a little late tonight," She greeted her, "Sit down join me for a while," Rebecca sat across from her, "Would you like a scotch?" She asked. "No thanks, I'm tired and not even hungry," She sighed deeply, "You seem out of sorts," Elisabeth remarked, "I talked to Katherine earlier," Rebecca began relaxing in the chair, "Her mother had surgery today and I think everything will be fine," Elisabeth smiled, "That's good news maybe she'll be able to return soon." Rebecca's look turned cross and unsure, "Rebecca what is it?" She inquired, "Katherine is worried and stressed, I asked her if she wanted me to come and be her support," She lowered her face into her hands.

"Rebecca, what happened?" Elisabeth questioned with concern, Rebecca glanced up at her, "She became uptight over the phone she was distant and shallow, I asked her questions she was hesitant to answer, Katherine's family doesn't know about me or that Katherine is gay, she became rude and cut me off when I tried to confront her," Elisabeth grinned she fixed another scotch, "I see, don't be too upset Rebecca there may be many reasons why she hasn't told them you shouldn't base your anger or depression over something she hasn't really explained to you," Rebecca stood up, "I just didn't expect it, why call me from the hospital and then be secretive?" Elisabeth hugged her, "Don't worry, I'm sure she has an explanation your putting too much into this, are the themes for Riga complete?" She questioned mildly changing the subject. "I think you'll be pleased, Marlene and I are working very hard to finish ahead of time, a first I might add," She chuckled with pride in herself. "Good then I can't wait to see the end product, I will want to discuss other fashion ventures with you especially the lingerie line we attempted earlier," Elisabeth remarked candidly.

Rebecca thought for a moment, "We haven't tapped into the lingerie market, so yes I can see us working up something but let us get through Riga first," She replied, "Rebecca how are things working out with Marlene?" Rebecca grimaced she walked to the fireplace mantel resting her arm on the top of it, "I wish I could get pass the frustrations of our past, I'm having a difficult time but I'm trying, I just get angry at her, Tanja really put us in a bad light Elisabeth," Rebecca spoke moving away from the fireplace and into the doorway, "Rebecca keep trying it seems that your pleased with her work remember that because its important to your working relationship," Rebecca grinned, "I have to Elisabeth because deep down I still love her," She felt her eyes began to swell with tears she bid Elisabeth a goodnight.


End file.
